O Imperdoável
by Tia Rovs
Summary: Gift para Konoha Sisters. Depois de vingar a morte do clã, Sasuke se vê completamente sem rumo e objetivos. Mas de súbito o passado onde ele era um alguém vem ao seu encontro e ele não tem como fugir.
1. Chapter 1

**O Imperdoável**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem... Óbvio! Senão o objetivo de vida deles seria apertar o traseiro do maior número de pessoas possíveis... De qualquer forma, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Sumário: **Presentinho surpresa para Konoha Sisters. Depois de vingar a morte do clã, Sasuke se vê completamente sem rumo e objetivos. Mas de súbito o passado onde ele era um alguém vem ao seu encontro e ele não tem como fugir.

**Capítulo I**

A sombra do último Uchiha

Tanto tempo... Tanto treino... Tanta luta...Tanto peso... Tanta dor... Tanto poder... Tanto ódio... Tanto medo... Tanto nada!

Acabou! Ele teve tudo isso em excesso. Algo que ele pensou que o deixaria ocupado para o resto da vida. Algo que achou que fosse lhe dar mais tantas coisas que o ocuparia até que um dia a morte viesse lhe fazer a caridade de levá-lo. Mas esquecera-se que caridade hoje em dia, ninguém fazia a troco de nada. A caridade não era mais a expressão da bondade, mas sim de interesses. Sim, pois as pessoas que acreditavam em um Deus, faziam a tal da caridade, pensando na recompensa que receberia do seu Senhor, mesmo que aparentemente nunca viesse. Talvez no fundo fosse uma corrente do bem. Caso a pessoa não receba seu prêmio, ela continua fazendo a tal da caridade até que recebam e propagam sua fé.

Contudo, o que faria ele que não tinha nenhuma fé? Não acreditava em Deus. Não acreditava em demônios... Acreditava apenas no poder, nas forças universais que sempre se oporão uma a outra, por mera questão de objetivações.

Objetivações... Nem sequer isso ele possuía. Nem isso, nem perspectivas para sua vida. Todos acabaram e dentro de seus olhos ônix, só sobraram o vazio e a escuridão. Em seus lábios só sobraram o gosto amargo do vazio e da tristeza. Em seu rosto, não havia nenhuma marca, nenhuma cicatriz para mostrar a alguém e dizer, algum dia, que tudo o que fizera valera a pena. Nenhuma linha de expressão pelos olhos e bochechas para alegar que era um homem verdadeiramente feliz. Não o era e tinha poucas recordações do tempo que o fora.

De fato boas. O tempo em que fechava os olhos e dormia por toda o noite em meio a sonhos doces e infantis. O tempo onde seu clã ainda residia numa parte de Konoha sem maiores preocupações quanto a sua sobrevivência. Eram muitos e invencíveis... Ou quase... Eram amados, eram felizes, eram unidos... E ele era um reflexo disso. Talvez não um garoto pródigo, apenas mais um Uchiha, apenas mais um que sonhava em fazer parte do policiamento de Konoha. De mais um Uchiha, lá estava ele, reduzido ao único.

O único sem caminho, o único sem futuro, o único sem família, o único sem qualquer força de vontade... Apenas isso, o único!

E agora? Era simplesmente isso? Acabara e ele acabara também? Definharia pouco a pouco? Amargaria a vida sem algo que quisesse de verdade? Sem rumo?

Fizera de um tudo para ser mais poderoso e de nada isso lhe servia? Passara por cima de tudo e de todos para agora ser um ninguém?

Como podia? Enquanto jovem fora alguém... Fora amigo, fora amado, fora prezado. E agora, como o homem que se transformara, não era ninguém... Como os anos puderam passar e levar sua integridade humana?

O homem que dissera que na vida tudo se passava com certeza era alguém que merecia atenção... Lá estava ele... 12 anos após sua fuga da vila da folha. Metade de sua vida. Metade alguém, metade ninguém. Como se o tempo tivesse o poder de transformar muito em nada. Como se tivesse o poder de retirar o que as pessoas têm de mais precioso.

E não teria? Será que ele era o teimoso por ainda teimar em relutar, quando se é muito tarde? Se bem que... Ele não estava relutando, estava?

Definitivamente relutar contra o tempo, não é ficar sentado no topo de uma árvore com os olhos semi-cerrados, olhando para o céu escuro da noite, com vestes ainda sujas de sangue. Tanto seu, quanto alheio. Não! Não era alheio! Era seu sangue também. Pertencente a um ex-membro da família Uchiha. O alvo de sua raiva.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Ah... Sim! Pensar naquilo, mesmo horas depois de tê-lo exterminado, ainda tinham um afeito anestesiante dentro dele. Fizera o que prometera a si mesmo. Exterminara com o culpado por ter derrubado o que o tornava alguém. Exterminara com o motivo dele estar ali, sentado, sem rumo.

Talvez devesse culpá-lo também por se sentir tão vazio neste momento. Afinal, era culpa dele se não tinha mais objetivo de vida. Ele lhe impusera o embate desde que matara seu clã e o deixara desnorteado desde então. O metera em conflito internos, o fizera brigar com seu coração, até que esse fosse embora.

Ah, ele se fora, depois de muito persistir. Depois de ganhar forças graças a uma jovem de beleza inigualável. Depois de ser veemente ignorado pela razão do rapaz. Depois de ser afastado de sua fonte de energias, não havia como permanecer. Era ela que o alegrava. Era ela que o fizera sentir-se querido em algum momento após a morte de seus pais. Era por aquele sorriso doce no rosto da bela flor que a luta continuara, até seu teste final de força... Lutara uma única vez de forma brava com o ódio que o jovem Uchiha sentia, fora no momento em que a vira derramar várias lágrimas, pedindo que ficasse e posteriormente que a levasse consigo. Mas o ódio vencera ao desacordá-la. Sabia que se a deixasse em sua frente, o coração teria ganhado... Ao menos antes de ir, seu coração a agradecera. Agradecera por tê-lo feito tentar salvar o jovem Uchiha de si próprio, pena que não conseguira, mas deixara a ela o último de seus sentimentos demonstrados. Provavelmente o último existente.

Em todos esses anos, esforçara-se para não pensar nela e quando inevitavelmente ela surgia perfeitamente bela em seus pensamentos, ele fazia questão de castigar seu corpo com seções extras de treinamento pesadíssimos. Lembrando a si mesmo que não existia mais Uchiha Sasuke dentro dele. Ele era apenas o vingador que cumpriria seu objetivo de lavar a honra do clã de Konoha.

E fora o que fizera. Matara Orochimaru, quando este tentou possuí-lo como recipiente. Fugira todas as outras vezes, desta vez, decidiu encarar tudo como homem! Em seguida, esperou alguns dias para que seu corpo restabelecesse sua integridade para ir em busca do Uchiha mais velho.

Não demorou para que o encontrasse. Mesmo porque o irmão também parecia bastante interessado em vê-lo.

Depois de uma batalha difícil, a noite o cobria com seu manto de incertezas. A morte de Itachi o deixara novamente deslocado no mundo. Não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha pra onde ir. Não tinha a quem recorrer. Não tinha por que viver.

O que faria agora que nada fazia mais sentido? Pra onde iria?

Suspirou resignado. Talvez nunca tivesse aquela resposta. Queria mesmo era que um raio o fulminasse e acabasse de uma vez com seus problemas.

Levantou-se e começou a andar por entre as árvores, sem destino. Quem sabe o acaso não cooperasse com seu grande e iluminado azar?

Observou que não havia lua no céu. Não havia claridade para guiá-lo. Até mesmo as forças naturais pareciam estarem singularmente contra ele. Literalmente o mundo lhe dava as costas.

Algumas estrelas sarapintavam o céu. Reconheceu algumas constelações. Lembrava-se que quando era mais jovem costumava deitar-se na grama fofa e ficar a fitar o céu, imaginando que todas aquela estrelas eram os Uchiha que se foram. Que estavam lá, apenas zelando por ele, com todo o carinho e amor que possuíam por ele. Mas com toda a certeza isso não apagaria o terror que fora para ele, deitar na cama numa casa escura onde os próprios pais foram assassinados brutalmente. O medo que sentia de levantar-se a noite para pegar um copo d'água, uma vez que a cena se reavivava toda vez em que via a casa entre as sombras. Ninguém nunca saberia o que é ter medo da própria sombra. Ficar perdido em um lugar cheio de lembranças, que ele sabia, as ruins ficariam, enquanto as boas, jamais se repetiriam.

-Ei! Não vá pra longe! –Ouviu uma voz feminina aguda gritar a uma criança que vinha correndo exatamente embaixo da árvore onde ele parara. Aquele tom... Aquela voz... Era tão doce, tão afável e tão calorosa. Ele sabia que já a havia ouvido em algum lugar. E aquela voz despertou nele um arrepio do qual ele não pode compreender. Algo tão súbito, e ao mesmo tempo tão cativante.

-Mamãe não me pega! –A criança gritou alegremente. Era uma bela menina. Tinha os cabelos róseos, que certamente chamaria atenção de qualquer um, mesmo na escuridão. Parecia a versão menor de alguém que ele conhecera há muito tempo atrás... Alguém que quisera veementemente esquecer.

-Ora, Hana, volte já aqui! –A mulher agora começara a correr atrás da pequena. Foi então que percebeu. A mulher tinha cabelos tão rosados quanto a pequena. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo cujo os cabelos brilhasse tanto, cujo as cores fossem tão convidativas quanto a primavera.

Então fora isso! O tempo se passara e até mesmo Sakura com seu amor eterno a ele, crescera, passara, progredira. Ela sem dúvida estava mais linda do que ele se lembrava. Tão iluminada... A maternidade fizera um enorme bem a ela. Ela parecia envolta em uma impenetrável felicidade. O atual amor dela devia ser algo além do que ela afirmava sentir por ele. Pois era ímpar o efeito final.

Apenas ele sobrara... Apenas ele fora esquecido. Apenas ele estava sem rumo. Sakura teria uma feliz ocupação para o resto da vida. Uma filha... Uma pequena que lhe traria um eterno sorriso. Que a abraçaria sempre que se sentisse só ou mesmo triste. Sakura tinha tudo.

Talvez se ele houvesse ficado naquela ocasião, seria ele ao lado dela, correndo atrás da menina, que como ele, seria uma Uchiha.

Sacudiu a cabeça com veemência. Não adiantava imaginar o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse ficado, pois de nenhuma forma poderia voltar ao passado e desfazer tudo o que ocorrera. De nenhuma forma, podia descer e se revelar a Sakura. Não queria arruinar a vida dela com sua maldita presença. Não queria fazê-la ter de submeter-se a uma lembrança tão ruim que certamente ela devia ter dele. Envergonhava-se por tê-la feito sofrer. Por isso não queria se mostrar a ela. A bela dos olhos mais verdes e inocentes que encontrara parecia bem feliz, logo, quem era ele para obrigá-la a encarar dores passadas que nada lhe traria de produtivo?

Instintivamente acompanhou-as pelas árvores, tentando ocultar-lhes a presença.

-Larga de ser preguiçosa, mamãe! –A jovem chamada Hana gritou, voltando-se para fitar a mãe enquanto corria.

Sasuke observou que bem a frente da criança, havia uma árvore, com a qual a colisão era iminente. Pobre criança! Teria um fim trágico. Estava em uma bela velocidade. Numa criança pequena como aquela o efeito era adverso. Tanto podia dar como resultado um belo galo, quanto um traumatismo craniano.

Fechou os olhos. Por mais que já tivesse visto muita violência nos últimos dias, não queria ver um inocente se ferir. Era demais até mesmo pra ele!

-HANA! OLHA PRA FRENTE! PÁRA! –Ouviu o grito de Sakura direcionado a garota. A voz dela estava desesperada, o que o fez abrir os olhos. Só ouvira aquele tom uma vez vindo de Sakura... E era realmente alarmante. Sakura estava totalmente desnorteada e preocupada. Ela tentou imprimir velocidade, mas jamais alcançaria a menina antes da colisão.

Ele, que viera saltando entre as árvores estava mais próximo da menina que a sua antiga companheira de time, contudo, não tinha certeza se conseguiria salvá-la. Não sabia sequer se queria salvá-la.

Se o fizesse, irremediavelmente se mostraria a Sakura e ao mesmo tempo se não o fizesse, daria a Sakura uma dor sem fim. Dor que ele mesma carregava. Ela veria um ente querido deixar a vida de forma trágica.

E agora? O que ele devia fazer?

CONTINUA...

**N/A: **Olá!

Bem, como disse no começo, este é meu presentinho especial para Konoha Sisters... Gente finíssima! Claro que esta singela fic não chega aos pés das fics dela, mas o importante é que ela goste...

E aí? O que acharam? Sasuke salva? Sasuke corre? O que ele fará?

Sobre a fic, ela é uma song, embora a música só vá aparecer um pouco mais pra frente... Talvez no próximo capítulo, se eu conseguir adiantar "Durma com os Anjos"... A música é The Unforgiven II, do Metallica, logo este é o motivo do título.

Ok, eu admito que não sou muito de escrever este shipper, ou pairing, não sei como vocês chamam. Mas acho que para presente a Alê, não pode ser outro... De verdade, não tenho pairing favorito. Gosto só do que é diferente...

A propósito, deixem reviews para que eu saiba se está um presente a altura da minha novíssima miguxa! Critiquem, me batam, me xinguem... Please, falem algo!

É isso aí! Espero que tenha gostado, Alê, pois a fic é presentinho pra usted!


	2. Chapter 2

**O Imperdoável**

**Capítulo II**

Amores Imperfeitos

Uma vaga dor a acompanhava. Sempre estivera ali. E ela nunca soube o que fazer para mandá-la embora. Parecia-lhe tão comum quanto respirar. Pois tudo na vida era assim. Surgia de uma maneira dilacerante, como se fosse fulminá-la de uma só vez, privá-la de seu próprio corpo e elevar sua alma a um tormento eterno... Mas o tempo... Ah, bendito aliado! Curava todas as dores, todas as doenças, todas as pragas, todos os medos, todos os castigos... Ou quase todos... Ela não mentiria a si própria como fizera por anos a fio... Não mais. Machucara-se em demasia por sempre acreditar que um dia ele voltaria. Que um dia diria que não quisera desacordá-la daquele jeito, que não quisera abandoná-la, que não quisera iludi-la. Mas era o que ela própria fizera consigo. Mesmo que ele tivesse pedido que não o esperasse, pois ele não a amava, ainda assim ela o esperaria. Ainda assim, ela estaria lá, na sacada de sua casa, conferindo todas as noites antes de dormir, se ele não passaria por ali e lhe cumprimentaria. Ainda assim, sentaria-se por horas no banco onde ela o encontrara antes dele partir, esperando que, do jeito súbito como o que se fora, aparecesse.

Mas, por mais que fosse para lá todas as noites, por mais que o aguardasse esperançosa, ela nunca o via surgir. Nunca via sua espera ser compensada. E aquilo era ainda mais torturante. Torturante para si e para seu coração. Perguntava-se sobre quanto tempo seu coração agüentaria firme sem sofrer com as puladas que ocasionalmente dava, quando via algum vulto semelhante a ele, passar por ela. Era sempre do mesmo jeito. Ela via alguém ao longe se aproximar com os traços parecidos com os do rapaz e seu coração começava a saltitar esperançoso. Contudo, era sempre do mesmo jeito... Não mudaria, ela sempre soubera. A pessoa passava por ela, olhava-lhe as feições afoitas e ignorava-a, como se fosse uma doida. Ela suspirava. Primeiro sentindo uma faca lhe partindo ao meio a alma e depois, triste, por já estar acostumada àquilo. Por simplesmente baixar a cabeça e se resignar.

Durante muito tempo, ela se incoformara. Buscara por ele, como uma pessoa que passara muito tempo debaixo d'água sem respirar buscava oxigênio. Contudo, fora inútil. Jamais conseguiria localizar uma pessoa que não quer ser encontrada. Era quase impossível...

Então o tempo passou. Levou de seus melhores anos a felicidade. E obviamente, as decepções que sentira ao ver que ele nunca voltava, acabara por calejar seu coração. A dor que sentia foi se tornando menor e menor. Contudo, sempre ali. Lembrando-a nos momentos mais inoportunos sobre como eles poderiam ter sido felizes. O tempo a dera dois presentes. O primeiro fora que de alguma forma, a ensinara a conviver com a dor, que parecia ter se tornado uma espécie de encosto que jamais se retiraria dali. Tornaria-se quase como uma parte a mais de seu corpo. Como um terceiro braço, perna ou olho... Simplesmente isso. Algo a mais para que ela carregasse em suas costas, algo a mais para se lembrar que não se pode ignorar sentimentos, não se pode esquecer o passado.

Já o segundo presente, ah, esse sim! Fora a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera desde que o seu amado partira e seus pais transitaram para o mundo dos espíritos.

Fora o único broto de vida, em um relacionamento que já nascera pra fracassar. Afinal, nada do gênero jamais dará certo se não houver respeito mútuo, paixão, compreensão, comunicação e acima de tudo: amor.

Mas como um relacionamento que a envolvesse, mas não envolvesse o mais novo dos Uchiha, podia dar certo, se seu amor era inteiramente devotado a ele? Como podia deitar-se com um outro homem, se no fundo, seu único desejo era que fosse o seu amado Sasuke ao seu lado? Como podia sequer pensar em abrir seu coração a um novo amor, se ele sequer estava vago?

O amor não é como um subordinado. Tem vontade própria. Nasceu dentro das pessoas para comandar, não ser comandado. A servidão não combinava com o coração, assim como Sakura não combinava com um homem como seu marido... Quisera intensamente amá-lo, quisera tornar aquele casamento prometido no mais feliz possível, mas que mentira se sustenta eternamente? Se houvesse alguma que conseguira, certamente não era a dela.

E como ela fora uma das pessoas que sofrera os reveses de se tentar mandar no coração, agüentou as conseqüências. Sentira a fúria e o poder de seu coração, lutando sempre contra ela. Fazendo com que a cada vez que ele a beijasse, a mulher de róseos cabelos se lembrasse com ainda mais força dos lábios aparentemente macios do portador do Sharingan. Obrigava-a a beijar sem paixão, sem vontade, sem coração... Seus lábios podiam corresponder, seu corpo podia se abrir ao marido, sua mente poderia aceitá-lo, mas se tinha uma coisa que jamais seria dele, seria seu coração. Afinal, ela não podia entregá-lo uma coisa que sequer mais a pertencia. Este tinha apenas um nome. Apenas um compasso. Apenas uma batida de vida... E esta batida estava a quilômetros dali... Esta batida, provavelmente sequer se lembrava de que algum dia a conhecera, de que algum dia, a considerara ao menos uma amiga. Talvez esta batida nem mais existisse. E a batida de seu coração se chamava Uchiha Sasuke.

Entretanto, do que lhe adiantava saber o nome da batida de seu coração, se ele permanecia sem bater? Permanecia sem vida, guardado, adormecido, ou até mesmo morto... Talvez jamais tenha tido um coração e todo seu amor devotado ao moço de cabelos negros, tenha sido apenas uma obsessão sem sentido, que apenas Freud explica.

Era muito vazia a sua vida... Era sem sentido. Já não fazia mais coisas por querer realmente realizá-las, mas sim por comodidade. Por querer manter uma parede erguida entre seu verdadeiro eu, que queria fugir dali, e sua máscara, que sorria pra todos e fingia devotar algum amor ao marido... Mas sem nunca saber o significado de amar verdadeiramente um alguém que não fosse o moço de olhos ônix.

Só que mais uma vez, outra mentira ruiu, e ela... Ah, era tão culpada quanto um golpista que engana idosas... Contudo, a máscara que caiu, ruiu para que seu coração batesse de novo. Ruiu para que se abrisse uma vaga no coração da moça para um pequeno ser que parecia estar crescendo dentro dela.

O maior presente que o tempo lhe dera. A melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida, desde que Sasuke se fora.

Aquela criança a resgatara. A fizera amá-la até mesmo enquanto sentia as fortes contrações do parto. A fizera amá-la até mesmo quando fechara os olhos e sentira seus ossos se deslocarem dolorosamente para que a pequena cabeça passasse de dentro dela para fora, ganhando o mundo. A fizera amá-la até mesmo quando deu seu primeiro choro, que a ouvidos humano comuns podia soar irritante, mas aos dela soaram como a mais bela canção de amor. Soara como se anjos a tocasse, sorrindo-lhe e oferecendo-lhe um pouco de vida. Resgatando-a do profundo nada que sua vida se tornara.

Por muito tempo tentara odiar Sasuke por tê-la deixado naquela situação. Amar o que não poda ser amado. Rogar por algo que não lhe podia ser dado. Esperar por algo que nunca viria. Era quase como fechar os olhos em sono, aguardando o mais belos dos sonhos e se deparar com o mais terrível pesadelo.

Só que, como podia obrigar o coração a odiar exatamente o que este mais amava? E ainda assim, quando fingia odiá-lo, era com os lábios dele que ela sonhava, enquanto dormia. Era o corpo dele que fingia tocar quando estava com o marido...

Isto até em uma noite fatídica, onde as imagens se misturaram e a mentira que mantinha para ficar bem com o marido fora um tanto longe demais. Convencera-se tanto que era Sasuke ao seu lado que no momento do ápice da noite, ela simplesmente gritara o nome do amado.

E isso fora o suficiente. Ou talvez o mínimo... O mínimo para que o homem descobrisse que a esposa fria durante o dia, só era realmente calorosa durante a noite por achar que estava com um outro homem. Um homem que há muito este já desejara matar.

Fora ali que tudo se encaminhara realmente para o fundo. Ele não mais a quis. Era uma traição acima da que ele podia suportar. Por mais que ela o tivesse feito sentir mais do que ele verdadeiramente tivera, ele sabia que ela jamais o pertencera. E por isso, justamente ele concordara em libertá-la do compromisso que os unia. Ele genuinamente a amara e isso, a deixara ainda mais triste. Ela tivera tudo o que podia esperar da vida. Um marido poderoso; no começo meio relapso, mas depois o mais atencioso que poderia ser; uma bela casa; o mais belos dos bebês e até uma gata! Jogara tudo para o alto. Renegara aquilo tudo apenas por causa dele!

Às vezes, perguntava-se se fora muito tola em abandonar aquilo tudo. Se teria dado certo se ela insistisse. Se valia a pena perder tudo do bom e do melhor para regressar a sua velha casa na vila oculta da folha, com uma criança de dois anos, na época e uma gata que comia salmão a cada refeição.

Agora ela estava ali. Dois anos depois, passeando com a filha de meros quatro anos de idade pela floresta, perdida e mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Por mais que não admitisse, ainda esperando por ele. Tinha esperanças... Ainda rezava por ele, ainda chorava por ele, ainda freqüentava aquele banco aguardando-o... E isso era tudo o que tinha, excetuando-se a pequena. Tudo o que lhe restara... Tudo no que depositava a última reserva de esperança que sobrara depois de tanto tempo...

Mas ainda assim, no ápice de seus 24 anos, lá ela se encontrava. Completamente sem rumo, sem beira nem eira. Não podia voltar as missões por sua filha ser demasiadamente pequena, sendo assim sua única missão era cuidar de Hana, sua pequena. E isso era oficial. Tsunade-sama a mandara fazer isso, por a menina pertencer a uma importante família, graças ao seu casamento com o homem mais respeitável da vila que governava.

Mesmo com todos os problemas, era capaz de andar com um sorriso no rosto. Sua menina a dera isso! Tentava pensar nela o tempo todo, pra que seus problemas sumissem, como Sasuke fizera há doze anos atrás.

Agora caminhava absorta, tentando conter o pequeno furacão que criara. Era uma criança muito viva e ativa, que sinceramente, ela não sabia como conseguira a criar desta forma. Pois ainda a noite, ela se encolhia na cama de casal vazia, excetuando-se por si própria, e lá deixava toda a frustração cair em forma de pequenas gotas d'água salgadas, as últimas que lhe sobraram depois de tanto tempo.

Mas agora, elas surgiam de novo. Surgiam por medo, frustração, fúria, raiva, impotência e desespero.

Um tempo de distração pensando nele, fizera com que perdesse o controle de sua pequena. Ele novamente fazia com que perdesse o controle de si própria. De sua própria vida, de seu âmago.

Por mais que ela tivesse tentado contê-la, a menina não se mostrava disposta a parar. Corria feito doida a sua frente, incitando-a a pegá-la, como brincaram milhares de vezes por aquele lugar. Mas hoje ela não estava com muita vontade. Ficava assim, toda a vez que pensava no passado, que assim como seu nome diz, já passou, já se foi. Realmente não existe mais nenhum resquício dele nos tempos atuais. Tudo o que sobrou dele, estava muito bem guardado sob os fios grossos de sua memória. Na forma de um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos ônix.

Olhou a pequena com desespero. Ela não olhava para frente. Apenas a fitava insistentemente, convidando-a para brincadeira. Ela não vira a árvore. Ela não via que a frente estava um obstáculo que deteria seu jogo de pique por muito tempo se algo acontecesse, senão para sempre.

E Sakura não podia perdê-la! Ela era o sopro de vida que sobrara em seu corpo quase sem alma, quase sem coração. Perdê-la seria como cravar uma faca em seu coração e contemplar o sangue se espalhar pelo chão até que a vista se escurecesse, seguida pela inconsciência.

Esperava muito de sua filha. Seu objetivo de vida era simplesmente o de cuidar dela, ensinar-lhe coisas de mulher, treiná-la, mostrar-lhe jutsus, vê-la crescer, ir a academia, se formar, acompanhar a primeira missão, vê-la tornar-se uma chunnin, casá-la, ser avó e recomeçar a aventura de cuidar de crianças.

Não queria nada além disso! Não queria perder sua vida! Não queria perder sua menina. Ela era a coisa mais importante existente em sua vida. Era o seu motivo de respirar, comer, andar, falar, sorrir... Era mais que a razão de sua existência. Ela era em si, sua existência. Nada além disso.

Por isso, ao ver o choque iminente dela contra a árvore, ela apenas pode gritar com todas as forçar que tinha dentro de si. As lágrimas já lhe turvavam a vista, fazendo com que as cores se misturassem.

-HANA! OLHA PRA FRENTE! PÁRA! –Escorreram pela pele alva da jovem as duas primeiras lágrimas de preocupação. Tentou correr até ela, embora soubesse que jamais a alcançaria a tempo. Faltava pouco mais de meio metro. Abafou mais algumas lágrimas que surgiam fechando os olhos com força, mordendo os lábios, para esconder um soluço de medo. A pequena olhou para frente e deu um grito de susto.

Não podia parar e seria uma colisão inevitável. Sakura não podia ver. Não queria ver! Aquilo a deixaria sem dormir o resto da vida. Faria com que cortasse seus pulsos ao lado do corpo da filha.

Sakura continuou correndo, de olhos fechados, sem rumo. Tinha esperança de alcançar a filha, mas a essas horas, ela já sabia exatamente o que acontecera. A menina sequer gritara ao colidir. Ela devia estar mal...

Seu choro escapou mesmo sob os olhos cerrados. Um outro grito trêmulo e desesperado a escapara.

-HANAAA!

Queria sumir. Queria que fosse ela a estar no lugar da filha. Era uma criança inocente, que sequer sabia o significado da maldade ou do ressentimento. Uma criança pura, que ainda tinha muito o que ver. Amores para encontrar, beijos a trocar... Já ela, já vira tudo. Já sentira mais do que gostaria de ter sentido. Ela podia ser levada no lugar da menina que ainda acreditava em um mundo bom, alegre e pleno.

Entretanto, foi nesse momento em que ela esbarrou em algo. Devia ser a mesma árvore. Todavia, estranhamente, a árvore cedera com seu peso e estava embaixo de si. Mas, mas... A árvore era... macia? Céus! Devia ser o corpo de sua menina!

-Abra os olhos, Sakura! –Uma voz grave e imperiosa ordenou-a. Seu coração falhou uma batida, para em seguida disparar como se estivesse em uma maratona. Tanto quanto não fazia a séculos. Contudo, ela não podia dizer se fora graças ao fato que ocorria com Hana, ou pela voz em si. Era o mesmo tom frio e seco. O mesmo tom entediado e áspero. Aquele tom que guardara por muito tempo em sua memória com muito esforço, para não deixar que se perdesse com as águas impetuosas do tempo.

Abriu os olhos exatamente como ele mandou. E lá estavam aqueles olhos ônix a encará-la com certa impaciência, o olhar turvo, perdido por aí. Sua respiração pesada, incidindo em seu queixo. Tão perto quanto jamais estiveram.

-Ai! Vocês estão me espremendo! –Uma vozinha leve e irritada, falou entre ela e o homem- Sai de cima de mim!

Sakura sequer pensou. Rolou para o chão e se levantou de imediato. Ajudando sua menina a por se de pé e abraçando-a fortemente.

Sua felicidade parecia completa.

Enfim, ele estava ali e não lhe parecia ilusão, não lhe parecia imaginação. Ela estivera sobre ele. Não podia ser apenas sua imaginação.

Foi então que as lágrimas que guardara por tanto tempo para quando ele chegasse, correram. Lavando toda a mágoa que passa até o presente momento.

CONTINUA...

_No próximo cap.:_

_Sasuke_ _olhou fixamente os olhos azuis com um singelo toque de verde, bem claros, ainda mais que o céu em um perfeito dia ensolarado. Estranhamente, ele tinha impressão de ter encarado aquele mesmo par de olhos... Mas não exatamente como os dela, cheios de uma pureza infantil e um brilho peculiar de felicidade. O dono original, não conseguia ter os olhos tão bonitos quanto os daquela menina, disso ele se lembrava. Contudo, não sabia dizer a quem eles pertenciam. Apenas sabia que eram familiares._

_…_

_Sim! Era a ele que aqueles mesmos olhos pertenciam. … Apesar disso, surpreendeu-lhe o fato de que ela tivesse se casado com alguém como ele. Quer dizer, não era difícil ver Sakura com Naruto ou aquele outro menino que o substituíra no time 7. Segundo os informantes de Orochimaluco, o rapaz tinha incrível semelhança física consigo próprio, então fora um pensamento meio que óbvio a ele. … Por que ele? O que teria feito como que um casal tão incomum se unisse?_

_…_

_Ela parecia esperar por uma reação dele. Algum comentário, por menor que fosse. …_

_-Que bom! –Sasuke respondeu com indiferença. Não era bom que ela notasse sua confusão interna. Não era bom que gritasse o que estava sentindo, como tinha ganas a fazê-lo- Espero que estejam sendo felizes. Agora, se me permite... Tenho de ir._

END OF TRANSMITION...

**N/A:** Boa noite... Ai! Digo, olá! Perdoem as minhas trapalhadas... Eu to bêbada de sono e já não sei mais o que digo. Já se passam das duas da manhã e como fiquei acordada até agora escrevendo, eu to meio assim... Aqui em casa você só consegue um pouco de tranqüilidade para ouvir os próprios pensamentos depois da meia-noite.

Eita, vida! Mas pelo menos estou aqui. Desculpem-me pela demora. Eu estava de mudança, por isso demorei tanto. Do Rio de Janeiro para o Rio Grande do Sul. Esse capítulo já estava pronto há três semanas, só que eu deixei sem a nota, porque não tinha noção das reviews, agora que li já dá pra mandar ver. Então estou escrevendo agora, uma vez que não tenho mais cabeça para escrever o final do capítulo três. Até o final da semana que vem já ta pronto e postado, eu juro! Faz tanto tempo que escrevi que já nem sei o que era pra eu falar... Deve ser o sono.

Ah, sim! Esse capítulo é um pouquinho da perspectiva da Sakura sobre todo o tempo no qual eles passaram longe um do outro. Mais sobre como ela se sentiu, o que aconteceu com ela, o motivo de seu casamento e tudo mais... E uma pista singelo sobre quem é o marido dela... Aproveitem para fazer o bolão agora, porque no capítulo que vem eu já revelo quem é (até já escrevi esse pedaço). Achei importante mostrar o lado dela agora. Pois poderíamos compreender com mais exatidão o que se passa com ambos. Sei que este capítulo não foi lá muito de relevância e ação, mas prometo que o próximo será bem melhor nesses termos... Talvez por isso tenha colocado um pedacinho dele ali em cima. O sono me deixa má.

Agora gostaria de agradecer a vocês em todas as línguas que puder por deixarem reviews. E nossa! Quantas reviews para o primeiro capítulo! Então: Danke, arigatou, gracias, dankon, merci, bedankt, thank you, tack ska du ha! Eu realmente nunca esperei algo tão positivo... Esse é apenas um presentinho singelo para Konoha Sisters, queridas por mim! Adoro-vos, viu? Nada além de uma amostra de minha admiração. Espero que esta fic esteja sendo digna o suficiente a elas... Porque são incríveis!

Obrigada a todos vocês que leram, comentando ou não. Se não se importarem, deixarei abaixo as respostas as reviews, caso não estejam muito a fim de ler, tudo bem, só não deixem de comentar, certo? Estou com o pc meio problemático para abrir páginas do para poder responder... Quer dizer, quando ele não trava e se recusa... Tenho até que fazer uma vistoria de spyware... Mas deixa isso pra outra hora...

**Konoha** **Sisters/Ale Cale Malfoy:** Não estressa, querida. De pc problemático, eu entendo... O meu só não empaca mais um pouco, porque não tem mais de 24 horas em um dia. Eu entendo bem o que é atrasar as fics... Não foi o que me aconteceu graças a mudança? Imprevistos acontecem. Mas é como dizem, não há mal que perdure (e traseiro que não possa ser apertado!).

Nossa! Que bom que você gostou! Temia que não fosse boa o suficiente para ser dedicada a você. Mas se você gostou, pra mim está tudo perfeito! Agora vou escrever a fic com mais gosto... A luz do dia, porque eu to pregada! Rsrsrs. Uma garrafa e meia de café se foi no tempo em que eu estive aqui, o que conseguiu me manter por mais algum tempo, mas não há café que me mantenha ligada a madrugada toda... Bem, a não ser que venha até a mim pelas mãos do Brad Pitt... Aí a coisa muda!

Quanto ao que vai acontecer... Bem, eu não posso adiantar muito. Mas já dá até pra imaginar que vai ser um encontro bastante caloroso (ao menos por parte dela) e que o pai da criança é alguém de grande relevância... Quem você acha que é? Conhecendo minha queda por casais diferentes, tente adivinhar. Ah, agora que me estabeleci da mudança, to com net de novo... Só que minha disponibilidade é só nos fins de semanas... Graças a encheção do povo! Não conseguem me ver sentada perto do pc e começam a me atentar!

Por falar em idéias, tenho milhões delas pra te contar... Uma envolve realidades distorcidas... Outra envolve Sakura, uma goiaba e o Shino... Só que o seu MSN não apareceu na sua review... Uma amiga me disse que o não divulga endereços virtuais em reviews e recados, então vou escrever o meu por extenso: einirovena arroba Hotmail ponto com, tudo junto, é claro... Tenta me adicionar e diz que é você. Eu também costumo ficar na minha quando me adicionam. Eu sempre espero o povo vim falar comigo. Quanto a sua fic, mal posso esperar pra ler! Que bom que aceitou minhas sugestões, pois estranhamente ninguém nunca me escuta... Talvez porque minhas idéias sejam sempre meio malucas. Poxa, emocionada estou eu por você ter gostado tanto assim da fic que dedico todinha a você... Sabe, meu negócio é paring misturados. Eu não sei escrever muito bem SasuXSaku, então é uma completa honra para mim saber que sua opinião é favorável! É quase como comer um pote de sorvete de chocolate sem me lambuzar. Uma realização pessoal!

Eu sei o que é estar caindo de sono... Eu estou! Passei a tarde toda no ensaio da banda de um novo amigo aqui... A vocal dele está gripada e ele precisava de apoio, pois mostraria seu trabalho ao tio no sábado 18 (hoje é sexta, 17) e talvez ele financiasse um demo pra banda. Eu estou feliz por ele!

Pra me inspirar, eu só preciso ler um livro filosófico e ver o jornal local, porque só tem desgraça (pelo menos no RJ era assim), aí eu me revolto e ninguém me tira daqui até eu ter dito que o mundo é muito cruel!

VOCÊ POSSSSSS? AQUELA CENA! Ai, como sou feliz! Eu te adoro! Mas é claro que vou AMAR! APERTAÇOS! Quanto a shipper pra mim não é problema, eu leio todos sem problemas, contanto que seja bem escrita. Já que é sua, não preciso nem me preocupar! Deve estar d!

Eu sei... Eu também reli ela duas vezes para ver se tinha deixado alguma pista contundente. Cheguei a conclusão de que sou uma lesa e não deixei pistas, sendo que era pra tê-lo feito. Mas nesse capítulo já deve dar pra entender... Eu acho. Se você quiser apostar, eu posso apostar meu sutiã de rendar favorito no Shino (eita! Impressão minha ou eu venho manifestando uma estranha obsessão por ele?)...

Fique a vontade para ler as outras também... Não sei se serão do seu gênero... Uma delas é um casal complicado... KakaXSaku... Só que lhe digo, uma das que flui mais naturalmente... Tanto quanto essa.

Bem, não se meta em roubada com seu mano por minha causa... Aqui em casa não tem esse perigo... Eu sou mais velha e minha irmã sabe que não pode comigo.

Valeu pelo coment e desculpe pelo exagero na resposta... Eu costumo ser bem comunicativa, sabe? Até demais! Kissu, dear! Ja ne!

**Cami** **Black/Konoha Sisters:** Oi! Não precisa agradecer! É com o maior gosto que o faço, sem dizer honra, não é? Só o fato de vocês estarem desperdiçando algum tempo com esta pobre mortal, é uma lisonja!

Ei! Que droga de música é essa? socando o pc Ah, desculpe! Estou tentando me manter acordada e de repente o meu pc começa a tocar o Hino Nacional da Argentina! Eu vou dormir aqui, desse jeito... rsrsrs. Bem, nada contra a Argentina, só que nesse estágio de sonolência não é tudo que desce. Gomen nasai! Eu e meu pc somos eternos inimigos. Ele nunca coopera quando eu preciso... Problema de junta, sabe? Junta tudo e taca fora!

Eu entendo... O meu também. Talvez quando você leia, não saiba o quanto me emociono escrevendo. Sabe, acho lindo esse negócio de dilemas morais. Sentimentos reprimidos são normalmente os que explodem com mais intensidade. Quase chorei escrevendo uma declaração lá pro próximo cap agorinha mesmo... Maluquice de autora sentimentalóide, não ligue...

Ainda bem que ele salvou. Já pensou o pobrezinho levar mais essas culpas nas costas dele? Acho que o cara ia pirar... Bem, se pirasse com o traseiro de fora perto de mim, eu não ia ligar... rsrsrs

Quanto ao pai... Eu não escolheria o Naruto por ser uma opção mais que óbvia. Sei lá... Não gosto muito de mexer com o óbvio. Além do leitor se decepcionar, eu me decepciono comigo mesma por não ter sido capaz de fazer melhor, ter tido mais imaginação. A menos quando o óbvio faça parte de alguma tramóia maior cheia de conspiração... Ok, ok! Viajei!

Não precisa ficar sem-graça... Porque assim eu fico também! E você não gostaria de ver uma índia com o rosto todo vermelho... Descendente, mas ainda assim vermelha! Que bom mesmo que você gostou! Agora vejo que as noites acordada escrevendo realmente valem a pena, justamente pela aprovação que você me dá...

Valeu pela força! E curta a fic! Beijinhos!

**Uchiha** **Gisah:** Nossa! Arigatou! Não imagina o quanto o seu comentário me deixa feliz! E é interessante o sentimento da felicidade. A gente sente vontade de pular, gritar, cantar, chorar, tudinho de uma vez... Como se as reações não mais fossem múltiplas, e sim uma só dentro da gente. Eu até gostaria de fazer alguma dessas coisas, mas já passam das 2 e meia da manhã e como eu sou sortuda, é capaz de ter bem algum guarda patrulhando aqui embaixo do prédio... Aí, já viu... Vai que ele se invoca e me manda pra Febem? Do jeito que eu tenho respeito por autoridades... Não duvide! Só respeito salva-vidas! Principalmente por causa da sunguinha... rsrsrs. Cara, como sou boba! Não repare... Quase dezessete e juízo de sete. Eu tenho essa tendência a falar demais. Sempre mais que o necessário.

É melhor eu voltar ao comentário... Bem, não sei se você já ouviu a música, mas não termina lá de uma forma muito boa, por isso estou colocando todos os meus neurônios para funcionar para achar um jeito de juntá-los, o problema é que não são muitos, os pobres neurônios. Mas eu dou um jeito. Vou adiantar um pouquinho pra você. O principal problema não é exatamente com eles, sim com a vila, que talvez seja incapaz de aceitá-lo de volta. Afinal, quem poderia confiar em um traidor?

Obrigada por ter lido. É realmente muito bom saber que você está gostando! Um incentivo a mais para mandar todo mundo aqui de casa passear amanhã e me trancar no quarto, escrevendo... Não sei se você sabe o que é ter uma irmãzinha barulhenta e perturbada, mas acredite, espanta inspiração que é uma beleza...

Valeu pela força! Espero que continue lendo, sim? Beijões!

**Miyamoyo** **Sayuri-chan:** Caramba! Isso que é nick! Maravilhoso! Amei! Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo do meu... Estava sem inspiração, ouvi uma música e joguei esse aí mesmo. E ficou. Maluquinha, não? De onde tirou o seu? Tudo de bom!

Nossa! Minha fic é tão simples, mas fico feliz por ter gostado! Exultante seria a palavra. Minha irmã diria que estou com faniquito, mas é melhor eu nem lembrar isso! Faniquito é dureza. Eu nunca mais pergunto a ela o que significa alguma coisa! Para me mostrar o que é faniquito você acredita que a danada pegou um tanto de formiga e pôs no meu short quando eu estava paquerando um cara? Pois é... Micasso! King Kong. Coisas que só acontecem comigo mesmo! Embora eu confesse que não usaria a tal da palavra para descrever essa sensação boa... As vezes ainda sinto meu traseiro e pernas coçarem... É sinistro.

Pois é... 12 anos se foram. Achei que fosse necessário para que mostrassem os personagens com a vida feita e um incrível tormento psicológico no Sasuke, que não tinha mais nada em absoluto. Bem, pelas minhas contas, eles tem 24, uma vez que Sasuke saiu da vila com 12. Ocasionalmente eu posso estar errada, já que tomei pau no vest esse ano justamente em mat e física. Ok, eu confesso que não era obrigada a passar. Vou para o terceiro ano agora... Contudo, uma derrota ainda é uma derrota.

Viu? Ele salvou a menina... Por mais que ele não se importasse com nada, ele não podia deixá-la ir... Mais sobre isso espere o próximo cap, na semana que vem. Vai estar pronto e revisado! Prometo!

Que bom que está gostando! Sem dúvidas tentarei mantê-la no mesmo estilo. Mesmo porque, nunca faço fics em estilos parecidos. Numa eu carrego mais no humor, outra mistério, ou romance... Nada nuca é igual. E se comecei esta nesse estilo vou levá-lo até o fim! Mas se eu escapulir, me avisa, certo? Eu sou humana e erro... Mais do que eu gostaria de admitir...

Valeu pela força! Beijões!

**Asakura** **Kino:** Nick legal também! Parabéns! Mostra que você é uma pessoa criativa e inteligente. Soa legal. Agora pronuncie Freedom Fighter. Fica fridom faiter. Só falta pedir mais uma porção... Porque parece de comer! Ai, ai! Autora complexada é uma coisa, né? Repara não! Eu até que sou muito normal se pensar que os danos podiam ter sido piores quando me joguei no berço...

To ficando com fome... Também! Já são quase três da manhã! Eu sou uma lesma digitando! Será que se eu roubar o resto do pudim vão perceber? Bem, eu já até fiz café (e derramei o pó no chão. Fiz uma senhora bagunça) e ninguém acordou... Vou arriscar!

Ai! Enrolei-me de novo! É melhor eu voltar ao seu comentário... Porque ninguém merece uma autora meio desregulada... Tente ir ao Procon me trocar, acho que estou com defeito! Deve ser o sono... Não repare!

Que ótimo que você gostou! Deixa esta autora aqui num estágio de felicidade extrema. Sabe, tenho consciência que não sou uma das melhores autoras, e cá entre nós, seria me enganar demais acreditar dessa forma. O fato de saber que tem alguém aí do outro lado, me anima! Faz com que eu sinta que meus sentimentos estão sendo de alguma forma transmitidos e entendidos através dos personagens. Afinal, de alguma forma, você pode se imaginar como o personagem, sentindo como ele se sente... E acho isso legal. Um pedaço das emoções do autor, sempre vai com o personagem... Por mais que ele não se sinta da mesma forma que os personagens se sentem. Tentei ser o mais claro possível com os sentimentos, tentei mostrar a agonia dos personagens. Que bom que você conseguiu senti-los e alcançá-los. Sinto-me realizada. E nem apertei o traseiro de ninguém pra isso!

Bom saber que você vai continuar aqui com a gente... Torcendo para que Sasuke e Sakura se acertem. Que tudo dê certo. Parece que esta noite vou dormir feliz! É ótimo sentir o incentivo que você passa para que eu continue a fic, que estará aqui para dar uns toques caso eu tropece e tals. Arigatou!

É. 12 anos é muito tempo mesmo. Mas eu estou consciente sobre aquele negócio do recipiente de 3 em 3 anos... Contudo, Não. Ele não matou Orochimaru e continuou treinando... Na verdade, Sasuke foi pego por mais um drama psicológico e bem... Você vai ver... O detalhe é que tudo o que sabemos sobre Sasuke até o presente momento, foi apenas no que ele pensava. E ele não precisou os momentos dolorosos. Quer dizer, não muito... Eu só posso adiantar que Sasuke inclusive vai se comparar ao Itachi ao notar o quanto se degradou... Nada que um bom abraço da Sakura não resolva... Ou meu mesmo, se ele quiser... ;)

Obrigada por comentar. Sinta-se a vontade para comentar quantas vezes quiser! Eu vou adorar ler e responder! Eu sempre gosto. Kissu, dear...

**Bruna:** Oi! Caramba! Quanto por favor! Você é mais doida que eu... Ok, ok! Exagerei! Para ser mais doida que eu tem que estar dentro do hospício fazendo: blu, blu,blu...

Exagerei de novo... Como pode ver, eu sou a senhorita exagero... rsrsrs

Bem, quanto ao Sasuke, acho que foi merecido ele voltar e quebrar a cara! Poxa, ele recusou todo o belo amor que a Sakura o oferecia! Foi terrível da parte dele! Convenhamos! Ele bem que merece uma lição... Por mais que a situação dele seja penosa e tals, acho que um pouquinho mais de sofrimento não vai matá-lo... Isso porque eu nem fiz ele sofrer para valer ainda... Ele está sofrendo por se sentir um nada, vai ser triste a hora que ele sofrer por um forte motivo... HUAHUAHUAHUA! risada maligna Pois é, isso porque vocês não sabem de um terço do que eu apronto com o Dohko no fórum SSYaoi... O pobre do Mime que o diga... rsrs Mas essa é outra história...

Se eles vão ficar juntos, acho que depende apenas do Sasuke, porque pela Sakura...

Valeu mesmo pela força... Sua reviews me ajudou a escrever mais rapidamente, uma vez que eu já to caindo pelas beiradas aqui.

Valeu, dear! Kissu... Ja ne!

**-youko kurama-**: Que bom que você gostou! Eu estou continuado-a agora exatamente me mudei aqui pro RS, então eu ainda estava me estabelecendo (e tentando pedir uma banda larga, mas meu pai falou que só tem jogo na discadona mesmo)... Mas como disse, semana que vem já tem cap novo na área... Prometo! E você pode vir atrás da minha cabeça se não cumprir! Só aviso, vai ter que entrar na fila... Não sou uma das moças mais adoradas... rsrsrs. Brincadeira!

Concordo plenamente... Talvez seja sangue demais sujando as mãos dele! Não é legal! Não o faria se sentir melhor ver a filha da amada morrer... Bem, por mais que ele seja mal, tem quer ter algum escrúpulo, né? Rsrsrs Não necessariamente...

Valeu mesmo pela review, dear... Espero que continue comigo nessa fic... E nas minhas outras se vc quiser...

Kissu. Ja ne!

Oyasumi nasai, minna! Minha cama me espera!


	3. Chapter 3

**O Imperdoável**

**Capítulo III**

Egoísmo ou abnegação. Qual a decisão?

Ele não pensara muito antes de agir. Apenas quando ouvira o grito da menina dera-se por si! Seria egoísta demais se a deixasse morrer em troca de seu segredo. Um segredo que também era egoísta por sua natureza torpe. E egoísta ele já o fora por toda a vida.

Egoísta? Não! Não fora egoísta... Não _apenas_ isso. Tinha ao menos mais dois milhões de adjetivos que podiam descrever o que ele fora até agora. E acredite, nenhum deles faziam uma boa referência a sua pessoa. Verdadeiramente, eles sequer eram o suficiente para que descrevessem exatamente o _que _ele era. Sim. O "_que"_ era o pronome correto para definir a si próprio. Deixara de usar "_quem"_ no momento em que abandonara a tudo que podia lhe dar alguma felicidade. Deixara seu status de ser humano para decair ao nível de um mero objeto, brincando nos dedos maléficos do Mister Cobrão...

Agora tinha a pequena em seus braços. Ela ainda tinha seus olhinhos fortemente fechados. Contudo podia ver perfeitamente bem. A menina era uma perfeita cópia da criança que a Haruno um dia havia sido. Eram os mesmos cabelos róseos, macios como as pétalas das cerejeiras, a mesma pele alva como a neve fofa e o mesmo jeitinho amável, cheios de gestos gentis e calorosos. O rapaz não pudera deixar de notar isto, ao sentir os pequenos bracinhos da menina envolvendo-lhe o pescoço e apertando-o fortemente, ainda assustada com o que ocorrera... Ou melhor, _quase_ ocorrera.

Hesitou. Não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Desde de Sakura em seus tempos juvenis, jamais sentira outra amostra de sentimentos. Não tão intensamente quanto a sua antiga companheira do time 7 o fazia.

Continuava a encarar a menina. Não tinha coragem de olhar para a mãe desta. A pessoa em quem pensara por tanto tempo... Ou veemente tentara esquecer por este mesmo tempo. Não sabia o que fazer agora. Devia deixar a menina no chão e sumir em meio a noite sem sequer dar tempo para que Sakura dissesse algo? Ou devia ficar? E... Perigosamente ouvir seus agradecimentos?

Não tivera tempo para decidir, pois sentira algo jogando-o fortemente para trás, pegando-o completamente desprevenido de forma que não pudesse concentrar chakra e agarrar-se ao chão. Logo viu-se derrubado contra a árvore e um novo peso impedindo-o de erguer-se.

Foi então que pode encarar a causa desse seu desequilíbrio. Era ela... Literalmente ela lhe fazia perder o chão sob seus pés. Seu plano de sair dali da mesma forma súbita e sorrateira que entrara fora por água abaixo. Agora, de alguma forma, teria de encarar aqueles olhos verdes irresistíveis. Teria de ferir os sentimentos dela mais uma vez... Isto na pior das hipóteses, uma vez que tinha mais que certeza de que ela não relutaria em deixá-lo partir. Ela sequer devia se lembrar o nome dele. O sofrimento do qual ele provavelmente a fizera passar, com toda a certeza, devia ter sido mais um motivo que a fazia querer esquecê-lo de uma só vez. Casar-se e ter uma filha linda com algum homem de sorte, que tinha em suas mãos preciosas virtudes que ele renegara a si mesmo no momento em que se tornara um abjurado, era muito mais do que ele podia tê-la oferecido.

Devia esquecer isso. Pra que ter esse tipo de pensamento? Só o fazia sentir-se ainda mais miserável. Além de não ter objetivos de vida, ainda perdia seu tempo desejando o que não podia ser seu. A cada segundo ele se afundava mais dentro do buraco negro de seu próprio coração. Se antes já se sentia vazio, agora tinha um grande pedaço de vácuo como alma. Sem som, sem oxigênio... Sem vida.

Olhou para a pessoa que conseguira fazê-lo se sentir ainda pior. Estranhamente, era a mesma garota que há anos atrás fizera-o provar um pouco do que é ser amado quando ninguém mais parecia se importar, a garota que quase o fizera ficar, quase mudara sua vida. Infelizmente fora apenas quase... Isto porque, como mais uma amostra de sua tolice, ele a repelira veementemente.

O jeito era agir como sempre agira perante ela. Descaso. Irritação. Talvez fossem o suficiente para afastá-la de si e deixá-la seguir sua vida feliz.

-Abra os olhos, Sakura! –Disse rudemente. Não que tivesse dito porque realmente queria encará-la nos olhos, contudo, ela precisava ver que sua filha estava perfeitamente bem. Não queria voltar a ser egoísta. Já o fora uma vez, e ali estava ele... Não podia deixá-la pensar que ambas estavam mortas só para que ele pudesse fugir.

Se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo, saberia que não queria realmente fugir dali. Pra onde iria, se o fizesse? Não importa para onde ele fosse, não importa o quão longe fosse, não importa o quanto corra, não há como fugir de si mesmo. Não há como se esconder da dor que se carrega, do vazio, da solidão. Porque fugir, por mais que fosse uma opção, nunca seria a solução e ele aprendera isso com o tempo. Cansara de fazê-lo.

Fugira de Sakura, fugira de Naruto, fugira de Konoha e fugira mais tarde a cada três anos de Orochimaru. Pelo menos, até que ele o recapturasse... Ah, sim, fugira até mesmo do Mister Cobrão. Ele nunca fora capaz de aceitar aquele negócio de dar e receber. Isso era coisa para pessoas que tinham sentimentos e boas intenções. E até onde ele sabia, sua busca insensata por poder não tinha nem um pingo de bondade. Ele queria receber o treinamento adequado, todavia, não queria entregar a única coisa que sobrara... Sim, pois seu coração se fora, seus amor-próprio e orgulho, caíram despedaçados no momento em que se apresentou ao homem de feições ofídicas, logo, tudo o que lhe sobrara fora o próprio corpo, ou melhor dizendo, a casca vazia que ele insistia em chamar de corpo. Não entregaria ao Orochimalvado tudo o que lhe sobrara. Afinal de contas, o que teria acontecido com sua vingança, se tivesse deixado-o usá-lo? Embora ele acreditasse que não tivesse mais alma, ainda tinha sua mente, que seria esquecida em algum lugar – juntamente com os planos de vingança contra Itachi - enquanto o homem usaria seu corpo para por o mundo sob seus pés. Por isso ele fugira. No começo, por medo do que lhe ocorreria, mas depois de ser severamente punido quando voltara, percebera que não era mais uma mera questão de troca de favores...

-Ai! Vocês estão me espremendo! –Uma vozinha leve e irritada, falou entre ele e a moça, arrancando-o brutalmente de seus pensamentos- Sai de cima de mim!

Sakura finalmente tirou seu peso de cima de si e da menina. Ele apenas a observou levantar-se e ajudar a menina. Estranhamente quando o fez, Sasuke sentiu um frio intenso, do qual ele não se lembrava ter sentindo em qualquer momento. Talvez devia ser porque nunca se sentira realmente tão quente e aconchegado antes, ou se sentira alguma vez, não era uma sensação da qual ele tinha em sua memória. Contudo, era extremamente boa. Reconfortante, aquele calor. De onde teria vindo? Por que, de súbito, teria sentido aquilo?

Ele ouviu um soluço pouco a sua frente. Procurou por sua origem e apenas se deparou com a mulher de vestido rosa estampado com florzinhas brancas, de cabeça baixa, sem desviar os olhos verdes como perfeitas jóias cheios de incredulidade de sua figura. As perfeitas orbes dela cintilavam como ele jamais havia visto em uma pessoa antes. Brilhavam como se, de súbito, uma estrela tivesse nascido por dentro deles. Por mais que ela estivesse chorando, ele não pôde notar o quão única era a intensidade dos sentimentos por dentro da alma dela. Alguém assim, decididamente, não era pra ele. Linda demais. Verdadeira demais. Perfeita demais. E… Distante de si demais.

-Ora, Sakura. –Sasuke decidiu que se protegeria da beleza inocente dela, que agora tanto o afetava, com uma máscara de escárnio e de frieza- Passaram-se 12 anos, mas tenho a impressão de que você continua a mesma chorona irritante.

-S..Sasuke...kun. –A mulher hesitou em pronunciar-lhe o nome. Temia por quê ele desaparecesse no momento em que lhe pronunciasse o nome. Como muitas vezes antes- Vo... Você finalmente voltou! Depois de tanto tempo, você voltou para mim! Eu esperei por tanto tempo... Procurei por você em todos os lugares. Sentei naquele banco onde nos despedimos dia após dia, rezando para que você voltasse para mim.

"_Lay beside me_

_Deite-se ao meu lado"_

Sem qualquer advertência, Sakura simplesmente se jogou de volta aos braços dele. Esperara por aquele momento por muito tempo, sorrindo e chorando. Completamente emocionada. As lágrimas misturando-se ao sangue em suas veste. Era tudo o que ela quisera fazer em tempo. Jogar-se nos braços dele, deitar-se contra seu corpo e dizer-lhe mais uma vez exatamente como se sentia. O quão desesperada estivera por todo este tempo. O quão morta ela estivera.

Ele viu-se sem palavras. Sentia de novo aquela calidez em seu corpo. A sensação de que algo se aquecia ali dentro. E um coração que há anos não batia, de repente deu um salto, discreto, mas ainda assim um sinal de vida.

Ele fechou os olhos. Era incapaz de corresponder àquele abraço, contudo, se mostrava ainda mais impotente em desviar seu olhar da cabeça dela, que se encontrava afundada em seu ombro direito.

-Ei! –A menina chamou a atenção de ambos para si. Ela não era a melhor em ser ignorada. Principalmente por obter a atenção da mãe toda para si, o tempo todo. Contudo, inesperadamente fez uma cara de quem esforçava-se para lembrar de algo. Não demorou muito para que ela sorrisse- Eu sei quem é você!

Sakura, ainda com o rosto cheio de lágrimas, pôs-se a fitá-la. Será que o quase acidente deixara a menina maluca? Realmente não tinha como ela conhecê-lo.

-É mesmo? -Sasuke também fez uma expressão carregada de incredulidade.

-Ah, sim! –A menina confirmou se aproximando do moço recostado sobre a árvore e tocando-lhe o rosto, enquanto erguia seu rosto- Não tenho mais dúvidas! É você mesmo!

-Querida, você não está confundindo as coisas? –Sakura perguntou pacientemente, com a voz um tanto alterada, graças ao choro e a emoção. Clareou a garganta e rapidamente limpou o rastro das lágrimas em seu rosto- Você não chegou a conhecê-lo. Ele esteve viajando por um longo tempo.

-Os cabelos estão um pouco mais compridos, mas você é o menino que está na foto em cima da mesinha do quarto da mamãe. –A menina respondeu orgulhosa por ter descoberto tudo sozinha. Sakura corou. Ela mantinha aquela fotografia como uma verdadeira relíquia- Numa foto de quando minha mãe era pequena. Também aparecem o tio Naruto, o Tio Kakashi e é claro, minha mãe! Eu disse ao tio Kakashi que quando eu crescer, também vou ter ele como sensei! Ele disse que vai esperar por mim, se meu pai não vier me buscar para me treinar pessoalmente. Sabe, meu pai é muito importante e ocupado!

Sasuke olhou fixamente os olhos azuis com um singelo toque de verde, bem claros, ainda mais que o céu em um perfeito dia ensolarado. Estranhamente, ele tinha impressão de ter encarado aquele mesmo par de olhos... Mas não exatamente como os dela, cheios de uma pureza infantil e um brilho peculiar de felicidade. O dono original, não conseguia ter os olhos tão bonitos quanto os daquela menina, disso ele se lembrava. Contudo, não sabia dizer a quem eles pertenciam. Apenas sabia que eram familiares.

-Ela... Sua filha com o... –Sasuke iniciou a frase esperando que ela completasse, contudo, não demonstrando o fato de não mais se lembrar. Fingia-se surpreso. Não queria mostrar-se ignorante quanto àquilo. Na verdade, odiava o fato de ser _ignorante_ a qualquer coisa. Principalmente quando tinha _certeza_ de que conhecia a coisa ignorada. No caso, sabia que conhecia o pai da menina.

-Sim. –Sakura confirmou finalmente se afastando dele e pondo-se novamente de pé, em seguida, olhando-o com remorso, como se lhe pedisse desculpa por ter se casado e tudo mais- Com o Gaara...

Sim! Era a ele que aqueles mesmos olhos pertenciam. Sem dúvidas, era filha do Kazekage. Apesar disso, surpreendeu-lhe o fato de que ela tivesse se casado com alguém como ele. Quer dizer, não era difícil ver Sakura com Naruto ou aquele outro menino que o substituíra no time 7. Segundo os informantes de Orochimaluco, o rapaz tinha incrível semelhança física consigo próprio, então fora um pensamento meio que óbvio a ele. Mas Gaara? Por que ele? O que teria feito como que um casal tão incomum se unisse?

Não ousou externar essas perguntas. Pareceria a ela que estava a sentir ciúmes. E ele não estava. Não queria estar. Não _podia_ estar! Alguém como ele não podia se dar ao direito de sentir ciúmes de uma pessoa como ela. Ela era feliz. Ele podia ver no rosto dela. Podia sentir através do toque cálido, que somente uma pessoa com amor no coração podia oferecer.

Já estragara a vida de pessoas o suficiente para fazer isso com ela. Ele devia admitir que considerava-a. E a quem se tem ao menos um pouco de consideração, não se machuca. Não se fere. Não se bate nem com uma flor.

Pena que entendera isso tarde demais. Ele machucara a ela, a Naruto e ao resto da vila da folha. Todos a quem considerava. Machucara e muito. E se alguém o perguntasse se tinha remorso, bem... Anteriormente teria respondido sem hesitar que não se arrependia de nada, mas... Agora já não sabia mais o que dizer! Ele conseguira que seu espírito se acalmasse graças a vingança, mas... Não conseguira viver graças àquilo... Não tivera mais uma vida desde que deixara seu lar...

Sentia uma curiosidade doentia em saber o que teria acontecido se naquela noite fatídica tivesse aceitado ficar com ela. Se tivesse realmente abraçado-a ao invés de golpeá-la, se tivesse esquecido tudo...

Talvez estivessem casados. Talvez estivessem felizes. Talvez ele não fosse apenas um pedaço de carne ambulante sem objetivos ou coração.

Olhou-a com cuidado. Ela parecia esperar por uma reação dele. Algum comentário, por menor que fosse. Por mais que o tempo tivesse passado, quando ele estava por perto, ela continuava insegura. Resolveu sanar-lhe a expectativa.

-Que bom! –Sasuke respondeu com indiferença. Não era bom que ela notasse sua confusão interna. Não era bom que gritasse o que estava sentindo, como tinha ganas a fazê-lo- Espero que estejam sendo felizes. Agora, se me permite... Tenho de ir.

-Você não pode estar falando sério! –Sakura respondeu enquanto observava o moço se levantar e limpar as suas vestes de terra. Foi então que notou sangue espalhado por todas elas. Ele... O que ele teria feito? Será que agora ele vinha de alguma batalha? Ou melhor, d'_A Batalha_? Será que estaria ferido? Esta suspeita apenas fortaleceu a determinação da garota de fazê-lo ficar. Pois dessa vez ela daria sua própria vida se fosse necessário para que ele ficasse- Você não pode ir, agora! Não mesmo!

-Não? –O rapaz perguntou desdenhoso e sarcástico, arqueando de leve a sobrancelha esquerda- E por que não?

-Venha comigo, e eu lhe darei todos as razões. Até em ordem alfabética se quiser... –Sakura pediu com um sorriso simpático, estendendo uma mão a ele.

-Não preciso ir com você para que me diga os motivos. Você está aqui, pode dizê-los agora. –Sasuke respondeu desconfiado. Não sabia porquê, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela tentava enrolá-lo, enganá-lo ou algo do gênero. Por algum motivo ela queria que fosse com ele... Mas para quê ele o faria? Para sofrer mais ao vê-la chegar e ser recebida pelo Kazekage com um beijo carinhoso? Para se humilhar? Afinal de contas, estaria perante o homem mais importante da vila da areia, enquanto ele era alguém que seria preso no momento em que pisasse em sua terra natal.

Sakura respirou fundo tomando coragem. Queria lhe dizer de uma vez só o que guardara por tanto tempo... Esperava sinceramente que ele entendesse...

"_Tell me what they've done_

_Diga me o que eles fizeram_

_Speak the words I wanna hear_

_Diga as palavras que quero ouvir_

_To make my demons run_

_Para fazer com que meus demônios corram"_

-Milhões de vezes a Hokage me repreendeu por ser tola esperando que um dia você voltasse... Milhões de vezes todos me disseram que minha espera era inútil, que minhas esperanças eram irrelevantes, que meus sentimentos eram vãos e tolos –Sakura continuou, com a voz baixa e emocionada, pequenas lágrimas correndo ao se lembrar daquilo tudo. - E milhões de vezes respondi de volta que me esforçaria para te esquecer. Milhões de vezes me enganei dizendo que não mais te amava. Mas milhões de vezes sofri, por saber que não se pode esquecer um pedaço de si mesmo. Por mais que milhões seja algo grandioso, jamais seria o suficiente para aplacar a falta que você me fez, o sentimento que me despertou. Afinal, todo o sentimento, por mais que o julguem de vão e tolo, ainda é um sentimento. E está incrustado dentro da gente. Por isso, não pode ser classificado como vão ou tolo. Ou ambos. Em todo esse tempo, por mais que me culpasse, por mais que tentasse me convencer do contrário, eu tive fé em você. Depositei tudo o que restava de minha alma despedaçada em você. Eu nunca deixei de acreditar que você voltaria, mesmo quando fingia não me importar contigo, eu olhava para janela, orando aos deuses que te protegessem e te trouxesse de volta são e salvo. Por mais que esperar por você acabasse com o que sobrava de mim ao ver minhas esperanças estilhaçadas, eu o fazia. E você sabe porque... Sempre soube. Não me convém repetir.

Sasuke piscou, mal podendo acreditar no que ouvia. Seria mesmo verdade? Ela realmente teria esperado-o por tanto tempo? Ela realmente teria abandonado a própria felicidade para um futuro tão incerto?

-Sakura... –ele apenas sussurrou em fio de voz, com mais ternura do que pretendia. Seus grandes orbes verdes se iluminaram perante o chamado dele. Fora algo que sempre esperara para ouvir, algo que sempre quisera ouvir, algo que fazia com que todos os anos de dor fossem compensados.

A declaração dela o fizera esquecer por completo tudo o que acontecera até o presente momento. Sentiu seu coração dar uma nova batida sobressaltada para no momento seguinte bater desesperado, como jamais o vira em ocasião alguma. Sentiu-se leve, como se todo o peso que estivera sobre seus ombros desaparecessem conforme as palavras dela lhe penetravam os ouvidos, acariciando como suco de laranja ao sedento. De alguma forma, ele precisava ouvir aquilo. Ele precisava saber que não existiam apenas pessoas que queria sua cabeça, mas aquelas que esperavam pacientemente por seu retorno. Que esperavam o melhor de si, mesmo quando tudo o que ele fazia era ruim.

The door is locked now

But it's open if you're true

A Porta está trancada agora

Mas se abre se você for verdadeiro

-Não diga nada. –Sakura pediu bondosamente enquanto se aproximava dele e lhe tocava o rosto com delicadeza. O moço sentiu esquentar o lugar por onde ela tocava, como as brasas que há muito esperaram para serem despertadas após ficarem em estado vegetativo. Era uma sensação totalmente nova para ele. Nunca sentira algo tão intenso e tão maravilhoso em sua vida.- Não há necessidade de que o faça. Apenas aceite a mão que lhe ofereço e venha comigo. Eu quero cuidar dos seus ferimentos. Quero cuidar de você, Sasuke-kun.

-Gomen nasai, Sakura. –Sasuke respondeu com suavidade, os olhos ônix tristes observando-a com cautelosamente, enquanto retirava com um especial cuidado a mão de seu rosto. Sabia que não merecia o toque, entretanto não queria lhe ferir os sentimentos. Tinha consciência de que tudo o que ela lhe oferecia, não podia ser aceito por ele. Não por alguém que fora tão ruim. - Não posso aceitar. Sinto que sua preocupação é verdadeira, mas meu merecimento é falso.

-Iie. –Sakura negou sinceramente observando sua atitude e fitando-lhe os olhos vazios- Não se desculpe! Porque eu não vou aceitar. Não vou ver você partir de novo, Sasuke-kun. E nada do que faça vai me demover dessa decisão.

-Sakura... –Sasuke murmurou mais uma vez. Sentia que alguma coisa dentro de si estava mudando... A preocupação verdadeira dela fazia com que lhe doesse profundamente toda vez que ele recusava um pedido dela. Se não soubesse que se fechara há muito tempo para os sentimentos, quase diria que estava se abrindo... Se não soubesse que não tinha sentimentos ou coração, até diria que estava emocionado.

-Você seria capaz de deixar esta menina órfã? –Sakura perguntou semi-cerrando os olhos ao fitá-lo em determinação- Porque dessa vez, você só sai daqui se me matar!

Sasuke fitou a moça, completamente incrédulo. Ele não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Principalmente dela. Ela não seria capaz de abandonar a menina pela qual gritara tão desesperadamente momentos antes. Seria?

E quanto a ele? Ele sabia que não podia ficar, mas... Não queria sujar suas mãos de sangue. Não queria matá-la... Entretanto, sua presença ali não era justificada. Tinha de partir, ao invés de ficar e estragar a vida perfeita que ela tinha!

Ele olhou ao redor completamente desnorteado. Tinha que decidir logo o que fazer. Tinha que tomar uma decisão!

CONTINUA

**N/A**: Oieeee! Fala galera! Cá estou eu, terminando esse cap. E pra variar, fora de meu juízo perfeito. No anterior, eu tava com sono, nesse eu to bebona! Fui para Festa da Uva em Caxias do Sul e bebi o que tinha que beber e ainda mais... Pois é... Sexta-feira alcóolica! Ok, ok! Péssimo exemplo! To tão doida que a cabeça ta rodando. Por isso, crianças, não façam isso! É feio pra caramba! Além de no dia seguinte te deixar com uma p dor de cabeça... Mas só estou dizendo isso para que me perdoem, caso o final esteja estranho ou algo do tipo... Ou destoando completamente da fic... Comecei a escrever o final da parte da declaração dela... Me digam o que acharam, sim? Façam uma bêbada tonta feliz! E eu juro que nunca mais passo do segundo copo de vinho! Se não mandarem reviews pela fic, façam para dizer que eu depois do quarto copo sou muuuuito chata!

Sobre o cap... Como prometi, bem mais ação. E quanto ao bolão... Sinto muito povix, tê-los decepcionado, mas não era o Naruto e nem o Sai! Eu sei que você pensaram neles, mas eu tenho certa tendência para escrever casais nada a ver...

Espero que mais uma vez, eu tenha emocionado vocês... Eu recebi reviews maravilhosas sobre a emoção que o povo sentiu! Fico feliz por isso. Agora tenho certeza que estou fazendo um presente digno a Konoha Sisters! Espero que estejam gostando, dears!

Bem, vou continuar respondendo aqui os coments... Ainda problemas com o pc e o site querido que nos abriga... às vezes nem páginas de fic ele abre... Isso me frustra. E eu não posso me frustrar bêbada, senão sento o braço no pc...

E pra vocês não pensarem que eu só enrolo na n/a (o que é pura verdade ¬¬'), vou dar alguns conselhos. Leiam as fics da Konoha! E leiam The Scheme! É muuuuito phoda!

Agora, obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram, e também àqueles que leram e não comentaram! A Tia ama vocês do mesmo jeito, ta? Tia? Eu devo estar doida... Nem idade pra isso eu tenho... Embora seja encalhada... Ah, esquece isso! Vamos as respostas dos coments:

**Konoha Sisters**: Oi! AHHHH ! EU FALEI COM VOCÊ NO MSN! QUE LEGAL! Temos que nos encontrar + vezes. Eu sempre estou por ali nos fins de semana. A noite você tem mais chances de me encontrar. Eu costumo passar a tarde de sábado também, mas vai ser só até o dia 20, porque o cursinho começa e eu só vou ter sábados após as 6 e domingos. EU ODEIO VIDA DE PRÉ-VESTIBULANDA! Porrada nessa vida! Se bem que... quem gosta de ser escravo dos livros? Eu é que não! Mas a gente faz esse sacrifício, porque se passar é só alegria e apertões nos traseiros dos veteranos gostosos...

Puxa, valeu! Você aí cansada, mas ainda assim comentando minha ficzinha singela... Que bom que você gosta, pois é por você e para você que ela está no ar!

Sério mesmo que chorou? Eu não sou a única manteiga derretida que chora ao escrever? Quem vê pensa que sou louca, por sentar em frente ao pc, digitar bem rapidão e começar a chorar do nada... Por isso só escrevo de noite. Ninguém me enche a paciência!

Concordo! Sasuke é gostosão! Mas acho que prefiro o Kakashi... Tenho uma obsessão doentia por ele! Ok, não só pelo Kakashi... Eu juro que ainda descubro o que o Shino tem por debaixo daquele sobretudo! Porque ninguém escreve nada com o SHINO?

Mas quanto ao exagero, bem eu exagero sim! Você merece uma fic simplesmente perfeita! Mesmo que a minha não seja tão perfeita assim, estou dando o meu melhor! Eu espero que seja bom o bastante... Eu sei que não sou lá uma das melhores autoras. Ok, ok! Eu admito, sou uma das piores. Mas isso a gente releva, não?

Quanto ao HD perdido... Xingue a vontade. Eu não ligo pra palavrões... Na verdade, costumo falar muito, mas que isso fique só entre nós... Tenho minha imagem de boa moça a zelar! Se bem que... Quem acredita nisso? Boa moça não toma todas e faz os leitores agüentar seus porres! Mas eu também já perdi tudo no HD! A melhor fic de minha vida estava lá... Heroes don't cry! Nunca mais escrevi algo como aquilo! Talvez eu faça uma versão dela de Naruto... Quem sabe?

Não se preocupe em postar logo a fic pra mim... Eu entendo. Leve o tempo que for para recuperá-la! Mas você sabe que não precisava se incomodar comigo... Noosa! Sinto-me muuuuito emocionada em saber que uma grande autora como você vai escrever algo pra mim... CARAMBA! Que MÁXIMO!

Eu também sou meio empacada... A minha HP está paralisada! Não consigo mais escrever! Os meus leitores vivem me cobrando o cap novo de Leis da Física! Tem uns revoltados! Querem minha cabeça... Mas é normal! Essa e Durma são as fics que eu tenho certeza de que vou acabar! Eu as amo d! Eu aprendi que tem que aproveitar as idéias quando são recentes pq se não você desanima e desiste!

Que bom que você gosta das minhas idéias toscas... Metade das pessoas não as compreendem de jeito nenhum! Minha inspiração vem quando eu menos espero... às vezes na escola. Então é lá que crio os cronogramas com as cenas principais de cada capítulo (geralmente na aula de inglês... Fico me perguntando por que?) e chego em casa e mando ver... mas como eu disse vai acabar a minha folga com o pré-vestibular... Uma pena!

To sim! Uma idéia que pode juntar o Shino e a Sakura... Será que alguém lê? Bem, duvido! Muito diferente esse pairing! Quando me sobrar algum tempo, talvez eu escreva...

Que bom! Eu gosto muito de escrevê-la. Fui a um cyber café essa semana e saíram 5 páginas brincando, no tempo que fiquei lá... Eu nunca consegui fazer isso tão rápido! Vou ter até que revisar depois! Vidinha maldita sem beta! Se vc estava curiosa antes, agora, com o novo capítulo no ar, você vai ter um ataque! Eu parei na parte em que ela pedia um strip pra ele... Suspeito, não? Huahuahuahua. Que bom que você mudou de opinião sobre eles! Eu acho possível sim! Por que não? Eu já vi até uma ShikaXSaku bonitinha... Em inglês, é claro! Nunca vi em port! EU AMO O SHIKA! Será que ele toma mais vinho comigo? -com o copo ao lado do pc-

Que bom! Tem que sair de fininho mesmo! É ser mais novo deve ser fogo! Sou muito feliz por ser a mais velha! Tenho o pc todo só pra mim!

Bem, ainda sim foi a maior review q vc mandou e me sinto honrada por ser pra mim! OLHA QUE CHHHIQUEEE! -feliz da vida- Quando a gente se junta, não sai menos que muuuuita coisa! Imagina como seria uma fic conjunta? Enooorme! E é claro que não ligo! Adoro conversar!

KARAKA! Vc foi pro parque da Mônica? Eu sempre quis ir! Que maneiro!

Falow dear! Kissus e mais kissus! Espero que tenha gostado desse!

**NaNe**: AHHHHHH! Que bom te ver por aqui! Eu vi seus comentários nas minhas outras fics! Que legal! VALEU MESMO A FORÇA! –dá um suuuper abraço na NaNe- Liga não! Bêbada eu fico assim mesmo! Você não viu o que fiz com um carinha lá na festa da uva... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA. Pois é, eu sou perigosa pra caramba! Mande a ANBU vir me prender... Só não sei se eles sairão desse encontro inteiros, ou com o traseiro intacto!

Brigada! Minha fic não é tão boa assim... –corada- (me pergunto se por vergonha ou por conta do vinho, ou se pelos dois...) Eu a faço com todo carinho! Adoro escrevê-la!

Er... Bem, não é o Naruto! Infelizmente ou felizmente... Não sei! Foi o Gaara! Ah, eu com um homem daquele não precisava de + nada! Seria feliz o resto da vida! Imagina o Gaara me beijando apaixonadamente? Nossa! Eu ia ficar nas nuvens! Ia morrer feliz! Rsrsrs O que achou desse cap? Não esqueça de comentar, sim? Please! Nem que seja pra me dizer para largar a taça de vinho... Que bom que gostou! Que bom meeeesmo!

Também achei que ele mereceu! Por isso fiz ele dando com os burros n'água! Aí ele aprende que a ambição não é tudo! Talvez assim ele jamais pense em abandoná-la de novo!

Danke pelo coment. Kissu. Ja ne!

**Uchiha Harumi**: Puxa, obrigada! Você não sabe como eu gosto de escrevê-la! Às vezes simplesmente me sento aqui e fico relendo-a, não só para corrigi-la como para imaginar se realmente fui eu que a escrevi sozinha! Aí, como aqui venta pra caramba, fico imaginando coisas fofas, tocada pela inspiração que o vento me trás. Ora chorando ao imaginar o fim... Sim, eu já sei como vai ser... Ora, simplesmente sentindo a dor da Sakura. E os seus sentimentos em relação a ele... É assim mesmo!

Eu confesso que também chorei escrevendo aquela parte. Pra piorar ainda coloco a música na qual me baseei pra escrever essa fic... Aí, já viu! As cataratas do Iguaçu perdem!

Eu confesso também que eu espero que os dois fiquem juntos... Mas... Será? Não sei... De repente ele simplesmente a mate e vá embora... É possível, não?

É acho que quem morre sou eu, se fizer isso, não é? Acho que o povo vem atrás de mim, atirar batatas... Pode jogar batatas! A Deusa Batatov vai me perdoar por ser má!

Beijos, dear! Espero que continue aqui comigo! Please! Coment, sim? E não ligue pras bobeiras que eu disse... É o álcool.

**Mina Hikaru**: Impossível terminar de ler sua review sem não dar boas gargalhadas... Digo o mesmo de sua fic da Entrevista! Manda o povo atirar batatas pra gente poder fazer um purê em honra a Deusa Batatov! Quem sabe ela não faz com que a gente se dê bem? Eu li a fic... Não deixei coment pq costumo ler tudo off, aí nem dá pra comentar. Então to comentando agora, se não tiver nenhum problema! Detalhe: Como você reivindicou o Sasuke, eu quero o KAKASHIIII!

Eu? Talento? Nem o chocolate eu tenho, imagine então alguma vocação para escrever... Então você também chorou? Vamos fundar um fanclube! SasukeXSakura, um Iguaçu de emoções! Rsrsrs Horrível! Se você tiver uma idéia melhor!

Agora falando sério... Que bom que você se emocionou com a fic! Quer dizer, eu não esperava que todos se emocionassem comigo ao ler... Acho que dei uma melhorada no campo da escrita, se comparado ao fiasco da minha redação da UFRJ! Tomara! Quem sabe esse ano eu não passo?

Ixi! Espeto na bunda? Nunca senti isso! Embora minha professora deve estar traumatizada até hoje com as tachinhas que espalhei na cadeira dela! –Fighter má-

Que bom que te inspirei! Sinto-me como se tivesse apertado o traseiro do Milo (realizada, eu quero dizer)... Afinal, por muitas vezes li fics e me inspirei nelas para escrever, e agora, uau, eu to inspirando alguém! Bem, se vc publicar eu leio! Com o maior prazer e quanto a pairing, nunca liguei... Eu escrevo uma SakuXkaka... Então eu não posso falar nada sobre pairing. Leio de tudo! Ou quase... Não gosto muito da Ino!

Por que logo o esmalte da akatsuki? É tosco, mas faz parte da caracterização... Assim como Fighter não estaria aqui a falar doideiras se não fosse o vinho... Tem algo que eu ainda gostaria de saber... O Gaara usa lápis nos olhos ou será tatuagem permanente? E acho que deve ter acetona sim em Konoha... Se não Tsunade não pintava as unhas... Quer dizer, quando sai um pedaço, ela não vai passar outra mão por cima da antiga...

Brigada! Fic feita de coração, sabe, pra minha amiguinha querida! Pode deixar, não vou parar! Puxa que honra! Agora me senti... Mas pode deixar, não conto! Nem sob tortura! Nem por mais um pouco de vinho!

Kissus. Ja ne!

**-YoukoKurama-**: EBAAAAA! Ela continua comentando! Ela continua comentando! –jogando confetes- Que legal! Mesmo a autora sendo um trem patético, ela continua aqui comigo! YUHUUU!

-cinco minutos depois- Ta... Eu já estou recomposta... O álcool me deixa assim... Não ligue! Perdoe, ta? Eu não estou eu meu juízo perfeitos e as letrinhas não param de sumir de foco! Que droga! Será que o pc não para de sacudir? –cara feia pro pc-

NOOOSSA! Ganhou um ADOREI! Que D! Quem diria? Euzinha, com minha humilde fiction ganhando ADOREI! Se eu já estava alegre, agora estou exultante! –vai até a cozinha e enche a taça de vinho para comemorar- Que um pouquinho? Trouxemos um monte de garrafas, então ta sobrando aqui!

Também acho! Que bom que ele salvou! Se não eu colocava ele nu, pendurado no poste em praça pública e batia até aprender (tirei essa de Durma com as Anjos...)! Aí ele ia aprender! Mas foi bom que ele fez isso! A menina é a vida da Sakura!

Eu também queria que eles ficasse juntos! Mas você viu como terminou o capitulo? O que ele vai responder? Será que ele vai lutar com ela? E matá-la? Pior que nem eu sei, pq nem comecei a escrever o outro capítulo... Baixou a preguicite!

Ciúmes... É uma boa idéia! Gostei! Vou ver o que eu posso fazer pra encaixar essa cena! Um porre de vinho talvez? Ou quem sabe uma festa! Nossa! Valeu a idéia! –cabeça maquinando algumas cenas... Fumaça subindo! Neurônios em curto- Vou fazer o possível!

Bem, estou em Osório... Conhece? Litoral norte. Pq? Onde você mora? Aqui perto? –animada- É uma cidade pequena e tranqüila... Não é ruim! Já não preciso me preocupar em andar olhando pra trás com medo de ser assaltada! Mas quase não tem festas...

Realmente, em questão de filmes e tals é meio fraco. O cinema só começa a funcionar agora em março... Mas até que tem bastantes locadoras... Esses dias peguei Tróia (pela enésima vez) só para ver o traseiro do Brad Pitt! ELE É D! Peguei também o Ultimo Samurai! Foi tão liiindo o Tom Cruise falando: Gomen Nasai! AHHHH!

Mas eu acostumo, não se preocupe...

É foi uma review grande! E aqui está a resposta! Acho que está grande também não? Não sei o que acha? Precisa de mais uma turbinada? Se precisar eu chamo o Ero-sennin pra conversar com a gente também... Aí já viu? A gente não si daqui hoje! Vão atirar batatas na gente!

Ero-sennin: Foi daqui que me chamaram?

Fi: Claro que não, pervertido! Vai procurar o que fazer! Aqui você não tem nada que se intrometer!

Ero-sennin: Eu vou, mas só se você prometer que vai escrever uma fic para mim e bem pervertida!

Fi: Vai morrer aqui então! Eu não vou escrever uma fic sua!

Ero-sennin: E depois diz que é uma autora de mente aberta quanto a pairing!

Fi: SOME DESGRAÇADO! Não sei pq esses personagens desocupados sempre me interrompem para me encher a paciência. –massageando as têmporas-

Ero-sennin: No meu caso é porque você tem um puta de um traseiro! E não vou sossegar enquanto não fazer pesquisas com você!

Fi: BAKAAAAAAA! –soca o Jiraya até só sobrar os restos- Agora sim, posso voltar a review! Bem, acho que o Ero-sennin me atrasou pra caramba... É melhor eu ir... Depois dessa só voltando amanhã para responder as outras reviews...

Vou visitar sim! Me passa o endereço por extenso e vou lá com o maior prazer!

Que legal! Vou olhar sim! Só me passar a url!

Kissu, Ja ne!

**Uchiha Kaoro-chan**: Ai! Digo... Oi! Desculpe! É que minha cabeça dói por causa da ressaca... Perdoa, sim? A menina é nova reviewer e eu aqui de bobeira! Ai, o que ela vai pensar de mim? Não liga, não, ta? Normal!

NOOOSSA! Minha fic não é boa assim... Quer dizer, é só algo que simplesmente surgiu em minha mente, dançando como o vento e tudo mais... Não é muita coisa! Mas que bom que você gosta! –autora animada- Não sei se você leu esse capítulo com a música The Unforgiven II, mas acredite, fica muito mais legal se você o fizer... Na declaração dela eu quase tive um treco!

Arigatou... Mas meu modo de escrever não é um dos melhores... Vem do coração, talvez por isso você tem gostado. Pois tudo que é feito com a alma fica lindo! Nossa! Que frase de impacto! Um belo lapso de inteligência de minha parte... De vez em quando sai algum. Rsrsrs

Espero que continue comentando! Eu vou ficar mt feliz se vc o fizer!

Bjks, Ja ne...

Cami Black: CAMIIIII! Queridaaaaaa! Que bom vê-la por aqui! Pois é... Outro capizito! Nada d! Também achei bom que ele salvasse ela... Chega de ser egoísta, né? Se não salvasse, ele não ia pro céu! E ainda fazia um raio fulminá-lo por isso! Cinco vezes! –risada cruel-

Bem, valeu a tentativa... Eu deixei a entender que fosse ele no cap anterior, mas... Não! Ele não! O Gaara! Você deve estar ainda mais pasma, não? Eu estaria! Quer dizer, quem em sã consciência chutaria nele?

Eu não detesto o Sai. Não acho ruim um paring entre Sakura e Sai, embora só aceite se for beeeeem sofrido! Mas entre o Sasuke e o Sai, é óbvio que eu escolheria o SASUKE! Ele é d!

Mas se você quiser se reunir comigo para bater no Jiraya eu não vou reclamar! Ele tem me incomodado bastante ultimamente! Estou decidindo algo muito importante... EU ODEIO O JIRAYA!

Ero-sennin: Mó sacanagem isso, Fightinha! Você sabe muito bem que sou doido por você!

Fi: EU TENHO NAMO!

Ero-sennin: Claro que tem! Euzinho aqui!

Fi: Se enxerga, pateta! Eu tenho um sim e não é você!

Ero-sennin: Ah, conta outra! Você é a maior encalhada que conheço!

Fi:PPPPPPPP Tudo bem, eu não tenho! Mas pelo menos te poupava de um fora bem tomado!

Ero-sennin: Um dia você não vai mais resistir aos meus encantos!

Fi: Qual encanto um velho pode ter?

Ero-sennin: Vem descobrir... –olhar insinuante-

Fi: -soca novamente o Jiraya- Por que esse baka só aparece quando eu não preciso! Jiraya escroto! Desculpa, Cami! Viu como ele precisa apanhar? Me ajuda?

Valew pela review! Espero que tenha curtido esse cap!

BJKS, ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Gomen Nasai!

-Você só pode estar louca! –Sasuke redargüiu de modo frio- Não teria coragem!

-Mamãe, ele tem razão! –A menina respondeu grudando a sua perna fortemente, como se tentasse impedi-la de fazer uma loucura. O que realmente estava. Mas faria tudo por ele! Até mesmo dar-lhe a vida. Não podia perdê-lo novamente. Não agüentaria. Seria quase como perder sua filha. Pois estaria perdendo novamente um pedaço de si e sem mais outro pedaço, nenhum ser humano vivia... Nem mesmo o mais forte deles. Nem mesmo a moça que se escondia atrás de sorrisos falsos. Nem mesmo o coração que estava suficientemente calejado e acostumado. Era novamente por sua vida que lutava. Trazê-lo de volta para si, era mera questão de sobrevivência.- Você está louca!

-Não peço que me entenda, Hana! –Sakura abaixou-se e sorriu para sua pequena. Se fosse se despedir, que fizesse isso de uma maneira que sua pequena compreendesse. Afinal, como seria para uma criança, ouvir da própria mãe, que morreria? Porque ela sabia, se Sasuke derrotara Itachi, era imensamente superior em força a ela. Era realmente uma missão suicida, mas ela tinha esperanças... Acreditava que podia tocar o coração do homem a sua frente. Agarrava-se fervorosamente a esta possibilidade. Era tudo o que tinha a fazer... Não voltaria atrás de suas próprias palavras... Como dizia Naruto: "Esse é o meu jeito ninja!"- E eu não estou louca. Tudo o que estou tentando fazer é resgatar algo que me foi negado há muito tempo atrás. Antes mesmo de você nascer.

-Ele? –A menina perguntou apontando o polegar com descaso ao homem, com um olhar extremamente enciumado, intercalando com o desesperado - Poxa, mãe, você consegue coisa melhor! Meu pai, por exemplo...

Sasuke olhou feio para a menina. Irritante! Tanto quanto a própria mãe! Fechou os olhos tentando digerir as palavras da menina. De certa forma, ela tinha razão. Se o comparasse ao pai dela, ele era um grande pedaço de nada. Sequer existente. Apenas mais um traidor. Apenas mais um ser sujo infestando o mundo de desgraças. Por um momento sentiu seu coração pesar e se encher de um sentimento que o deixava levemente decepcionado consigo mesmo, misturando dor e algo espremendo o peito como se o apertassem com uma bigorna. Ele podia reconhecer aquilo. Sempre andara com ele. Era a tristeza, deixando suas feições ainda mais carregadas e obscuras. Era a tristeza, que durante muito tempo, caminhou ao seu lado como companheira fiel, quase como um terceiro olho ou orelha. Não se orgulhara em ostentá-la... Não se envergonhava de sustentá-la. Era apenas TUDO o que sobrara em seu mundinho vazio. Assim como agora. Queria mandá-la embora. Por que não? A fidelidade dela fora uma coisa que precisara e incentivara-o a seguir com seus planos sanguinários. No entanto, lhe cobrara um preço caro pra continuar ao seu lado. Dia após dia, lhe sugava a vida, os pensamentos lógicos, tomava-lhe as formas juvenis e as endureciam como se fossem concreto. Pouco ganho, muitas perdas...

-Ela tem razão! –Sasuke respondeu firmemente, decepcionado por fazê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo resignado. Não tinha porque se ofender. Não tinha porque discordar da pequena. Ela tinha razão em querer o melhor para mãe. E ele estava muito longe disso. Na verdade, no outro extremo a essa qualificação. Entendia também que ela o fazia por amor ao próprio pai. Ele era um estranho que aparecera do nada para estragar a perfeição do lar familiar no qual os três viviam- Não vale a pena perder sua vida por _isto_.

-Isto? –A mulher de olhos fúlgidos questionou com algum espanto- Por que se refere a ti próprio usando "_isto"_?

-Porque foi o que eu me tornei. –Sasuke respondeu sem muito pensar, contudo, sem alterar sua expressão firmemente resignada- Fui treinado, mas tratado como um escravo que desobedecera seu dono e esperava pacientemente o momento de ir para o tronco pagar seus crimes. E talvez eu realmente o seja. Artigo de decoração. Instrumento desleal de um tolo. Sem sentimentos. Sem coração. Sem alma. Cruel e malvado. Meramente um recipiente. Reles _isto_.

-Então você... Você... Orochimaru? Você está com Orochimaru dentro de si? Você _é_ Orochimaru? –Sakura perguntou chocada, enquanto empurrava sua criança para trás de suas costas. Tinha de protegê-la daquela besta a qualquer custo, se realmente o fosse. Ela era filha do Kazekage. Vítima perfeita para ele, pois conseguiria a atenção política que necessitava.

Sasuke hesitou. Não! Não era o Orochimaru dentro de si. Decididamente não! Ele o matara. E a este momento ele já estava em estado de putrefação em algum lugar longe dali. Longe do alcance daqueles dois anjos intocáveis. Contudo, elas ainda não estavam fora de perigo. Ele era o próprio perigo. Era aquele que estragaria a vida delas, caso ficasse. Todavia, para que ela se livrasse da idéia de desperdiçar sua vida por ele, valia a pena fazer com que assim ela acreditasse. Qualquer coisa valia a pena para poupá-la de si. Era muito amor da parte dela. Muitos sentimentos... Nenhum que devia pertencer a si próprio... Para o bem da mulher. Para o seu bem! Ele tinha noção de que a faria infeliz. Não sabia amar. Também não sabia se queria aprender. Por mais que fosse jovem, já era tarde para se aprender como se amava. Perdera muito tempo com seus objetivos mesquinhos. Tanto que sabia que o amor não era mais pra ele. Deixasse aquele sentimento, aos bons que precisavam daquilo para continuar a cada dia fazendo mais e mais as pessoas felizes.

-Sim. –Ele disse olhando-a com um falso sorriso satisfeito- O próprio!

-EU NÃO ACREDITO, SASUKE! –Sakura gritou perante a declaração dele, isso sem dúvidas, surpreendendo-o. Era pra ela ter dado as costas em medo e corrido, pelo menos ela sabia que era aquilo que ele esperava que fizesse. Mas... Ela sabia que não tinha como crer. Não depois de vê-lo hesitar! Não depois de ouvi-lo sussurrar seu nome com ternura! Ele não podia ser o Orochimaru. Não condizia com o calor que sentira ao tocá-lo!- Isso só prova que você é o meu Sasuke-kun...

-Prova? –Sasuke perguntou com um olhar incrédulo dirigido a suas feições. Como podia provar? Dizer que era o Orochimaru? Sakura devia estar febril!- Está louca?

-Sim! –Sakura anuiu com leveza e um olhar contrastantemente inquisidor -Uma prova. Orochimaru não hesitaria em se identificar. Não teria se preocupado em me alertar do perigo. Simplesmente me atacaria. Mas mesmo que fosse ele, eu não desistiria da luta. Ele é inimigo de Konoha e eu faria de tudo para aniquilá-lo. Seu plano falhou, querido. E continuará falhando a menos que aceite vir comigo. Porque dezenas de vezes você pode dizer que não quer vir... E dezenas de vezes eu vou responder que não moverei um fio de cabelo até que você venha comigo!

-Ok, Sakura. –Sasuke fitou-a com um olhar consternado. Ela decididamente não era mais a mesma. Parecia não mais temer a própria morte. Parecia ter se fortalecido a custo de suas fraquezas, aprendendo a dominá-las e superá-las. Como ele jamais pudera fazer... - Você está certa. Eu não sou ele.

-Por que nega com tanto fervor a ajuda que estou lhe oferecendo? –Sakura questionou com uma sombra perpassando em seu olhar, entristencendo-lhe.- Está me castigando por ter me casado? Está me condenando por não ter esperado para que o meu primeiro beijo fosse seu? Por ter tido uma criança que não fosse sua? Por eu ser tão tola?

Os olhos da mulher estavam marejados. Seu ar era quase infantil e seus medos pareciam tão reais quanto o vazio dentro de si, contradizendo sua dedução anterior. Pois ela era puramente surpreendente. Puramente comovente. Puramente plácida. Era puramente ela própria. Sentiu novamente aquela tristeza tomando conta de seu ser. Consumindo-o bem devagar, queimando-o por dentro, prejudicando sua imparcialidade perante os olhos verdes e tentadores onde tinha vontade de se afogar. Tirando-lhe cada vez mais um pedacinho de si. O corpo que sentia vontade em abraçar. Aquele olhar dela estava matando-o. Suas palavras, cortando-lhe como uma faca sobre a pele.

Estava lhe dilacerando. Ah, como queria poder ficar. Como queria poder deitá-la ali mesmo e beijá-la até que ficasse sem ar. Pedir-lhe compensação por todo o tempo em que ficaram separados. Entretanto, ele não merecia... Ela não o pertencia... Ele não queria machucá-la. Não podia fazer-lhe nenhum mau sem que este voltasse contra a si próprio. Ela já era como um pedaço de si próprio. O seu coração renascendo. Por egoísmo ou altruísmo, não queria causar dor. Nem nela, nem nele.

-E então? –Sasuke desafiou-a, com um sorriso leve em seus lábios. Precisava se armar contra ela! Ela não apenas tinha-o conquistado, como sentia que _ela_ era tudo o que queria no momento. E ele não podia querê-la! Não podia ceder aos encantos dela e simplesmente ficar. Precisava afastá-la dele! E faria isso segundo a batalha que ela propusera... Ele ainda duvidava da capacidade dela. Não iria matá-la. Apenas a deixaria inconsciente e iria embora. Isso e nada mais. Exatamente como fizera antes. Não queria e nem pretendia acabar com a vida dela. Mesmo porque já o fizera uma vez... Não faria de novo. Por isso provocava-a. Era a melhor forma de protegê-la de si –Vai vir ou não? Eu quero ir embora!

-Como quiser... – Ela devolveu tentando conter as novas lágrimas que queriam cair. Não podia sequer pensar em machucá-lo. Não conseguiria. Tentara ameaçá-lo na esperança de que não precisasse realmente chegar a esse extremo. Mas ao contrário do que ele provavelmente pensava, ela não iria desistir. Não dessa vez. Lutaria por ele. Lutaria para que ele ficasse. Seu plano falhara. Ele não se tocaria com meras palavras. Como não se tocara com suas lágrimas da última vez que o pedira pra ficar.

A kunoichi reagiu, reunindo chakra em suas mãos e correndo pra cima dele. Não queria estar fazendo-o, mas ele não lhe deixava opções. Queria guerra? Então guerra teria. Não o deixaria ir embora sem fazer nada. Não ficaria de braços cruzados, como a inútil que fora há anos atrás, vendo-o partir. Ela tinha certeza de que não resistiria e invariavelmente deixaria sua menina orfã. Por isso lutava. Não tinha realmente uma opção. Era morrer ou morrer. E se fosse para definhar, que fosse lutando pelo que queria e não se entregando sem nem ao menos tentar.

- Mas vai se arrepender de ser tão cabeça dura quando eu acabar. Não é como se eu fosse aquela menininha assustada. Eu não tenho mais medo de assumir meus atos. Não tenho mais medo de fazer o que for preciso.

-Ótimo! –Sasuke respondeu com descaso, dando de ombros e encaminhando sua mão até a cintura, onde deixara uma de suas kunais, mas no momento em que fizera o movimento, sentira sua mão ser afastada dali com força. Vira então que fora atingido por uma pedra. Que ela jogara. Realmente melhorara... Tivera tempo de impedir seu movimento... Ele compraria essa briga. Por ela e pela sua felicidade. Ele só estaria ali para lhe estragar a vida plena!- Pra mim está tudo bem!

Foi então que a mulher teve uma idéia. Certa vez, Tsunade-sama lhe contara que fora ferida por Kabuto usando um jutsu bisturi. Então ela resolvera lhe ensinar a usar essa mesma arma, para que se um dia viessem a lutar, que ao menos o fizesse de igual pra igual. Não chegaram... Não como pensara que um dia chegaria.

-Desista e fique comigo... –Ela sussurrou antes de tentar desferir um golpe, rezando aos céus que não o machucasse em demasia, mas teve seu pulso segurado por ele- Vai se arrepender quando perceber que perdeu sua vida com nada...

-Você não sabe o que diz... –Sasuke respondeu com amargura ofuscando qualquer brilho que seus olhos pudessem ter- Não sabe se quer o que é se arrepender.

-É mesmo? –Sakura perguntou sarcástica, enquanto desferia novos golpes contra ele, que apenas se esquivava, agora, sequer dando-se ao trabalho de se defender com as mãos. Uau! Ele realmente evoluíra!- Você não me entende! É muito fácil para você dizer que não sei o que é me arrepender quando não tem idéia do que eu passei durante todos esses anos. Tudo o que eu fazia, dia após dia, era gritar o quão imprestável eu era por não ter conseguido te impedir, por não ter te achado, por não te esquecer...

-Tolices! –O Uchiha redargüira enquanto se desviava de um golpe que lhe acertaria o ombro. Ele realmente não tinha noção do que ela dizia. Não imaginava que alguém pudesse sofrer por alguém como ele. Não podia deixar de dizer que a declaração anterior dela o afetara, e isso só o fortalecera a deixá-la novamente. Ela não merecia o sofrimento que ele a estava proporcionando agora. Não precisava arriscar sua preciosa vida para que alguém que não valia mais nada ficasse ao seu lado. Não merecia perder a vida por ele. E não merecia jogar sua vida fora _com_ ele. Sabia que a faria comer o pão que o diabo amassou se escolhesse ficar. Sabia que faria com que a vida dela se tornasse um inferno. Sabia que a faria sofrer. Sabia que ele próprio não agüentaria vê-la definhar graças ao sofrimento que ele lhe traria.- Não jogue fora o que tem, para buscar o que não deve ser de ninguém.

If you can understand the me

Se você pode me compreender

-Talvez você esteja certo. –Sakura respondeu enquanto parava de súbito os golpes, como que pensando na frase dita por ele. Seu rosto estava oculto pelas sombras, justamente por ter baixado em uma quase submissão. Ela desistiria. Deixaria-o ir e ele não teria de fazer nada para isso. Ele quase sorriu. Não queria causar mais dor a um anjo, profanando o sagrado.

Ele baixou a guarda. Estava aliviado por não ter que fazer qualquer mau a ela. Um alívio quase doentio. Seu grande pedaço de buraco-negro não se alargaria mais ao vê-la machucar-se tentando acertá-lo. Estava quase feliz por não ter de feri-la de alguma forma. Estava feliz por ela ter entendido, mesmo que ele sequer tivesse se pronunciado. Embora não admitisse, talvez ela tivesse compreendido que aquela era a forma dele de dizer que correspondia ao que ela sentia. Não exatamente ao amor. Jamais se admitiria amando de alguma forma. A pedra que chamava de coração, não se mexia. Um dia ela saberia que como tudo na vida, também o amor deles estava fadado a passar. A não existir. A se extinguir.

Entretanto, seu momento de distração foi o suficiente para que ela se jogasse contra ele, derrubando-o contra o solo recoberto por folhas, aliviando-lhe a queda.

Ele sentia novamente o peso dela paralisando-o. Inebriando-lhe os sentidos. Fazendo com que seu coração perdesse o rumo, que seu corpo se tornasse quente, que o contato entre as peles o fizesse morder os lábios para que contivesse um suspiro satisfeito com aquela sensação que o assolava.

-Se esse fosse o caso. –Sakura completou ficando sobre o Uchiha, enquanto jogava todo seu peso contra ele para que o jovem não pudesse escapar- Não me restou nada para ser perdido ou jogado fora, Sasuke-kun. Você levou tudo. Eu lhe dei tudo! E não me arrependo. Nem por um segundo.

-Sakura... –Ele não pôde conter que seus olhos encontrassem os dela, principalmente porque ansiava fitá-los. Ansiava por penetrar fundo na sua alma inocente, no seu amor devotado e guardado para ele e por ele. Era como se estivesse no meio do oceano, após se navio naufragar e ela era como um pedaço de madeira que ele usava para se manter vivo- Não diga mais nada... Onegai, apenas me deixe ir. Não quero lhe machucar. Você não quer me ferir. É um empate. Não me dê razões para ficar. Não me ofereça sua generosidade. Não me deixe permanecer contigo. Escute-me. É para o seu bem!

-Eu acho que ainda sou capaz de decidir o que é melhor para mim. –Ela disse lançando uma carga de emoções intensa em seu olhar e lhe transmitindo. Sentiu-se lânguido, as mãos tremendo em vontade de irem em direção as mechas de cabelos dela que caiam como um belo véu rosado por seu rosto e colocá-los atrás da orelha, como a desculpa perfeita para acariciar seu rosto ao fazer tal movimento. Sentia vontade de lhe provar o sabor dos lábios... Da pele... Da língua...- E eu sei que o melhor para mim é ficar ao seu lado. É cuidar de você. Cozinhar para você. Conversar com você. Dançar com você. Sorrir para você. Fazer qualquer coisa para te ver feliz. Arrancar-lhe um sorriso satisfeito, ou um suspiro deliciado ao fim da noite depois de tomarmos um chá fresco. Qualquer coisa que seja com você. Pra você. Eu quero lhe dar de volta tudo o que você perdeu, tudo o que não pôde aproveitar. E isso vai me fazer bem. Isso é para o meu bem!

-Eu... Eu... –Sasuke desviou seu olhar para as árvores, enquanto pensava em um argumento que a convencesse a deixá-lo partir... Mas... Por que queria partir mesmo? Ele não se lembrava... Não conseguia. Não quando ela acabara de dizer coisas vindo do fundo do coração, com uma intensidade da qual ele jamais tivera o privilégio de presenciar antes. Com a emoção que ele nunca tinha provado em qualquer momento anterior. Que ele nunca tinha sentido ou tocado.- Deixe-me ir. Vai se arrepender caso eu fique. Vou lhe trazer problemas.

-Não mais do que os que eu já enfrentei sem você. –Sakura garantiu com um sorriso persuasivamente belo- E mesmo que me trouxesse mais, eu os enfrentaria de cabeça erguida, se você estiver lá para segurar a minha mão, para me abraçar...

-Não seja irritante! –Sasuke pediu calmamente, enquanto avaliava as possibilidades de virá-la no chão e amarrá-la por ali. NÃO FICARIA! Não podia! Principalmente agora... Ela o colocara em uma situação ainda pior, onde teria que machucá-la para sair dali. Era uma força sobre-humana que o prendia ali na terra, sob ela. De onde ela teria tirado tanta força? Desde quando ela seria tão forte? É... Parece que tinha muitas coisas das quais ele ainda não sabia sobre a Sakura-chan- Nada vai me fazer ficar!

-Claro! –Sakura confirmou procurando um contato visual direto com ele, perguntaria coisas importantes demais a partir de agora para que ele fugisse de si. Precisava ver cada reação que ele tinha para poder tirar suas conclusões - E pra onde você vai? Pelo que vejo, voltou d'A Batalha. Vivo! O que você tem, Sasuke-kun? Não me parece feliz por isso!

Ele se calou. Mesmo que os anos tivessem passado, ele ainda não era capaz de admitir para ela que errara. Não sabia por que, mas na presença dela não queria parecer menos que perfeito. Não podia contaminá-la com sua imperfeição, mas desta vez... Ele sabia que era necessário admitir. Dizer que sentia muito por tê-la feito sofrer. Era o máximo que poderia lhe oferecer antes de ir embora novamente. Quem sabe pudesse conviver consigo mesmo sem se sentir tão... culpado... Não, não era essa a palavra! O culpado era alguém que cometera coisas ruins, contudo sentia algum arrependimento, que ainda tinha um perdão... Uma chance para consertar o erro. Mas ele... Ele não era simplesmente culpado. Não havia perdão. Por mais que pudessem dizer ao contrário. Por mais que ela pudesse fingir que não se importava, ainda assim ele seria imperdoável.

-Como poderia parecer feliz, Sakura? –Ele respondeu em um tom baixo e sem emoção alguma. Por dentro queria gritar sua indignação, sua irritação. Mas por que o faria na frente dela? Ela não tinha nada a ver com os erros que cometera por si próprio. Muito pelo contrário! Ela tentara impedi-lo de se tornar exatamente o que era. Ah... Devia ter escutado-a. Devia ter ficado... – A felicidade foi algo que me abandonou exatamente quando todos os meus familiares se foram. Desde então, não sei o que é felicidade. Não me lembro como é senti-la. Não sei como é ser feliz. Não sei o que é sorrir sem escárnio ou com alguma emoção boa. Não devo ter nascido para ser feliz...

-Iie! –Sakura interrompeu-o, levemente irritada por suas palavras. Não reconhecia o homem a sua frente. Estava amargurado. Sem esperanças... Era como um zumbi, com o corpo perambulando por ali, mas sem alma alguma. Apenas morto. Nem de longe parecia seu Sasuke... Entristeceu-se por isso! Amava-o demais para vê-lo em uma situação tão ruim quanto essa, sem que se sentisse tão mal quanto ele- Um homem faz o seu próprio destino. A felicidade é uma conseqüência. Você fala como se fosse cair morto agora, Sasuke. Mas a vida não acabou! Estamos aqui, vivos, respirando, conversando... Qual o seu problema? Vai desistir sem lutar? Sem realmente tentar? Onde está o Sasuke-kun determinado que conheci?

Then I can understand the you

Então eu posso te entender você

-Talvez você tenha razão, Sakura... –Sasuke ponderou sobre as palavras dela por alguns momentos. Ela tinha mais que razão. Tinha sua alma perdida com ela. Parecia tentar resgatá-la agora... Conhecia-o melhor que ele próprio. Ele sabia disso. Contudo, uma de suas únicas convicções é de que NÃO devia ficar. Seria demais para seu coração e para o dela também- Mas este não é mais o Sasuke-kun que você conheceu. Este é marcado a ferro pelo sofrimento, dor e solidão. Não há esperanças. É apenas isso. O fim. Eu completei a missão que busquei durante toda a minha vida e acabou aí. Não há mais nada que ainda seja meu!

-Para cada fim... –Sakura respondeu suavemente, tocando-lhe o rosto pétreo com seus dedos longos e afastando uma mecha dos cabelos negros dos olhos do moço. Ele sentiu algo bom ao ser tocado. Era como se o sol brilhasse novamente contra a pele de um jovem puro, que nunca manchara as mãos de sangue, como fora há 12 anos atrás. Quase sentia-se como alguém mais e não mais como Uchiha Sasuke... Era como se renascesse com seus toques carinhosos- Há um recomeço. Uma nova chance de tentar fazer o melhor possível para reaver o que lhe foi tomado ou negado...

-Não posso pedir que me mostre o caminho... –Sasuke respondeu carinhosamente, enquanto tocava-lhe a mão e afastava-a de si cuidadosamente- Não mereço seu toque, não mereço sua preocupação e tampouco seu amor... Queria ter ficado... Queria que tudo fosse diferente. Mas não posso ficar! Sou um Imperdoável, Sakura. Alguém que vai lhe fazer o mau, mesmo desejando o contrário... Deixe-me partir.

-É a sua última palavra? –A mulher perguntou com um olhar sério e duro direcionado a ele. Aquele olhar foi como uma facada em seu coração! Parecia mais decepcionado do que ele esperava que fosse. Os olhos verdes eram tão inflexíveis quanto uma rocha... Sentia por machucá-la de novo... Era pro próprio bem da mulher!

-Hai. –Confirmou o Uchiha, quebrando o contato visual com kunoichi. Não era mais capaz de fitá-la sem pensar duas vezes antes de ir embora de uma vez da vida dela.

-Eu compreendo. –Sakura respondeu friamente, saindo de cima dele e olhando para os lados- Gomen nasai!

CONTINUA!

**N/A**: AGOOOOORA SIM! Agora eu posto! Eu to falando isso porque este capítulo havia ficado pronto na mesma semana que publiquei outro, só que eu o achei horrível... Então emburrei e parei de escrever, pois não via outro caminho pra ele... Então essa semana descobri que era TPM e que meu bloqueio havia passado. Reli e consertei e acredito que esteja beeeem melhor! No entanto, o que eu posso dizer. Este capítulo ficou bem mais de um mês aqui no meu pc, justamente porque não tive tempo de olhar de novo. Sabe, agora eu estou estudando de manhã, de tarde e a noite, por causa do vestibular. Ta uma droga, mas eu vou continuar postando. Movida a feriados, já que eu fico sem tempo pra escrever por causa da escola, do cursinho, do inglês, da monitoria... Ta um ferro!

Acho que já virou tradição eu não escrever o capítulo em condição normal... Com sono, bêbeda, de tpm... Mas vocês não se importam, né?

Bem, sobre esse capítulo... Eu sei, eu sei... Meio chato, não? Mas nesses quatro capítulos vocês já devem ter compreendido meu padrão de escrita. Um capítulo de ação, intercalando com outro um pouco mais paradão... Se bem que isso é vocês quem vão me dizer... Ficou chato mesmo? Ou é só minha autocrítica que é muito alta? Ta na mão de vocês...

Uma coisinha... Vocês sabem que não termino capítulo na boa... Tem sempre um drama para ser resolvido no próximo capítulo... Então me digam, crianças... Porque a Sakura disse "Gomen Nasai"? Ela deixou que ele se fosse na boa, assim? Sem tentar fazer nada? Dêem seus palpites sobre que vai acontecer em seguida... Eu adoro ouvi-los. Vamos ver quem acerta... Aposto uma garrafa de café que a Sakura deixou ele ir e vai se consolar nos braços do SHINO! Puxa, que fixação pelo Shino! E olha que ele nem é o meu personagem favorito... Vai entender? Talvez seja tensão sexual entre nós... rsrsrs. Já to eu dizendo absurdos...

Ah, gente. Pelo que a Hana falou, não a condenem... É o Sasuke-kun sim, eu entendo a raiva de vocês... Mas ela é uma criança, filha de pais separados. É lógico que vai torcer pra mãe voltar com pai. Toda criança age assim, eu acho...

Well, espero que Konoha esteja gostando...

Agora respondendo as reviews... Yes, ainda estou sofrendo com o site. Só Deus sabe como nós nos amamos! Então, como sempre digo, obrigada a quem leu e esqueceu de comentar e pro povo que comentou aí vão as respostas além de um suuuper EU AMO A TODOS VOCÊS!XD

E FELIZ PÁSCOAAAAA!

**Konoha Sisters:** Não se preocupe, querida! Eu sei como é... Principalmente porque se eu não saísse logo, era arriscado nem postar este capítulo, já que estaria mortinha... O povo me mata se me pega aqui... Eita, vida! Mas normal! A gente supera! O importante é que estamos hoje descansadas e dispostas! Eu pelo menos estou, já que é o primeiro cap que escrevo a luz do dia. Parece que você estava certa, minha crise de insônia passou depois que parei com o café. Ainda estou indo pra cama depois da meia-noite, mas me dê uma semana a + e eu durmo igual a gente normal! Rsrsrs Principalmente porque meu pré-vest arrancando meu coro nessa nova semana que se inicia. O primeiro dia pro resto da minha vida... Mas quem disse que eu reclamo? Sou masoquista! Adoro isso!

Realmente... O Gaara foi de arrebentar. Não é um pairing difícil de se imaginar. Mas eu não sou muito fã de Naruto e Sakura, então com certeza não os faria juntos... Quanto ao Sai, acho que não estariam divorciados se estivessem juntos, e como a fic requeria alguém com quem ela estivesse divorciada, fui pro Gaara... Se bem que nas condições dessa fic, qualquer um com quem ela tivesse se casado estaria divorciado... Ah, deixa isso pra lá... Mas não fica triste! Não era algo muito fácil de se acertar. Meu gosto meio maluco por casais improváveis podia ter ido longe... Já pensou se eu ponho ela com o Ero-sennin? Podia ser qualquer um...

É você até podia ficar com a Sasuke, mas eu ia ter que montar o meu próprio Harém... Com o Kakashi como primeiro esposo, seguido pelo Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji e de amantes o Itachi e o Mizuki... rsrsrsrs Não to querendo pouca coisa, não é?

Ah, tudo bem... Sei como é... às vezes eu também sou obrigada a correr. Hoje eu to com tempo, mas a partir de amanhã não... Cursinho, aulas pocantes (minha mãe me mudou de escola por causa da greve e lá é bem mais pesado), inglês. EU TENHO QUE PASSAR! Aí sim essa vida horrível vai acabar e eu vou fazer minha engenharia genética feliz da vida! E aí, pegou uma professora legal? Ou é uma daquelas que você pode me passar o nome e eu mato pra você na fic, só pra se vingar dela? Como eu te disse, amo matar personagem!

Nem me diga! Foi d! Adorei muito... Quem sabe quando minha banda larga finalmente for instalada a gente não possa se falar com mais freqüência? Tomara! E quanto a falação, eu não fico muito atrás... rsrsrs. Olha só o tamanho das respostas das reviews! É sim! Minha beta queridaaaaaa! Que legal! –abraça- TE ADOROOOO! XD

Espero que esteja gostando do presente...

Bye, bye, miga querida! Muuuuuitos beijos!

**NaNe**: Olha! Nanezinha aqui de novo! Que ótimo! Cheia de intimidade, mas não repara não... Eu tenho tendência a ser meio folgada mesmo... Pergunta a Konoha... Agora ela não me tira do pé dela nem com exorcismo! Pois é... Eu acho que tava mesmo... Eu acho que não sabia nem que letrinha eu tava apertando... rsrsrs... OBA! Konoha inteira? Acho que vou começar a chapar de novo... Quem sabe não dou um apertão no traseiro do Kakashi? Nooossa! Eu seria realizada se fizesse isso. Os céus se abririam e uma luz viria sobre mim, então um buraco no chão também se abrir e eu caía no inferno... A luz que se abriu foi para o inseto do Shino que tava no meu ombro... ¬¬" Ridículo. Não repare. Mas é verdade... Eu sei que vou pro inferno por fazer a Sakura e Sasuke sofrerem tanto nessa fic... Sem falar as maldades que faço com o Kakashi na outra... Que nada! Você não é sem-graça... Quem ta falando bobeira de graça aqui sou eu!

Ah... Que isso! Minha fic não é tão boa assim... –corada- Puxa! Você vai fazer uma fic! Que legal! Como eu disse, pairing não é meu problema... Só não sou muito fã do Ero-sennin... Mas leio... Leio de hentai a yaoi. Gosto de tudo, quando bem escrito! Me avisa quando sair que eu dou uma passadinha na sua profile com o maior prazer...

EU PROCUREI EM OUTROS CORPOS ENCONTRAR VOCÊ –gritando ao ouvir a música- AHHHH! EU ADORO ESSA MÚSICA! Ai, ta todo mundo olhando... Er, sabe... Quando eu empaco em um capítulo, venho pro cyber café, porque desenbolsando parece que eu escrevo mais fluentemente... Mas eu não tomei uma gota de café! Porque eu prometi a Konoha que eu ia parar. Pedi chocolate quente. Que delícia!

É o Gaara... Na verdade foi meio inacreditável, mas o Gaara é perfeito sim! Ainda mais quando se trata de casamento arranjado. Tinha que ser ele, ainda mais porque agora ele é Kazekage e tudo... É simplesmente o cara! EU ADORO O GAARA! Na verdade, eu também gosto do Kakashi e do Itachi, mas no Sasuke eu não posso mexer... É da Konoha. Mas com tanto traseiro bom pra apertar, nem me estresso com ele... –risada maligna- Estes traseiros não perdem por esperar!

Puxa... Perfeito? Não... Calma, calma... Não é tudo isso! –corada (dessa vez eu sei que é de vergonha mesmo! Não sei se pelo elogio, ou porque o todo mundo ainda espreito um olhar pra mim por causa da música)- Bem, agora se ele fica ou não... Faça sua aposta... Porque no próximo eu já digo. O que você acha? Eu apostei minha garrafa de café abandonada... Esse cap não veio tão rápido, mas eu vou fazer o possível pelo próximo... Vou ver se escrevo no domingo que vem. Porque agora com o começo do cursinho iminente... Vou ter pouco tempo...

Não demorei tanto pra postar... Fiz o possível pra não te matar de curiosidade... E então, o que achou desse? Paradão? Pode criticar a vontade... Bem ou mal. Tenho sempre o maior prazer em ouv...digo, ler!

Beijinhos!

**Cami Black**: OIÊ! Fala queridona! Pior que tava mesmo! Tava confraternizando com o ar... Ou pior. Com o Ero-sennin! rsrsrs. Ainda bem que não entrei no Chat do fórum aquele dia... Pobrezinhos... Iam sofrer na minha mão! Bem, a próxima só no ano que vem... Mas vai ter a festa do vinho (que acho que vai ser beeem melhor) em Bento Gonçalves (eu acho. Tava muito bêbada pra lembrar onde era, quando me falaram. Então não faço idéia). Bem, então ta... Você não bebe. ;D Mas uma pena, eu já tava contando com você, como companheira de caneca! Opa, na caneca é feio... Vão falar que a gente bebe demais... Então a gente finge que é chique e toma na taça... A minha taça vai ter que estar beeem cheia! E vai ser de preferência vermelha, pra combinar com a camisa do loiro gostoso que vou arranjar... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA.

Poooxa! –corada- Me superei? Que ótimo... Bem, lindo mesmo vai ser o final dessa fic! Você nem imagina o que vou aprontar... HUAHUAHUAHUA –risada maligna- Eu vou deixar todo mundo chorando! Bem, se der tudo certo e eu não fugir do cronograma, porque eu tenho essa mania feia... E também se eu conseguir passar o sentimento que eu quero... Sabe é difícil. Mas eu espero conseguir.

É o Gaara foi uma cartada meio inesperada. Mas estranhamente eu já tinha ele em mente desde antes de escrevê-la. Foi automático. Mas quanto a ele, eu até deixei umas pistas... Casamento arranjado. Tinha que ser alguém da alta. E tinha olhos claros. Não era muita coisa, mas já dava algumas idéias... rsrsrs. Mas foi algo meio pra chocar mesmo... Eu costumo ser malvada!

O SHINO? Meu Shino, lindo? Noossa! Foi longe! Mas pensando bem... É mesmo! –com cara de boba- Eu podia ter colocado ele... Ninguém realmente viu os olhos dele por trás dos óculos! Valeu a sugestão, Cami! Fica pra uma outra fic! Quem sabe um dia eu não escreva aquela fic da Sakura, da goiaba e do Shino? É uma idéia que tive quando fui ao circo... Ok, eu confesso! Só fui a circo pra ver o traseiro do malabarista naquela roupa coladinha... E noosssa! Que traseiroooo!

É... O Gaara não é ruim... Nada contra o Sai, mas acho que ele não cabe nessa fic a não ser para... Ah! Eu não posso falar o que o Sai vai vir fazer aqui, mas... Você verá! E o odiará mais ainda!

Eu também adoro crianças e suas atitudes surpreendentes. Toda fic minha (ou quase toda) tem alguma criança. Eu acho linda a participação delas e a capacidade que elas têm de comover e dizer coisas óbvias que sempre estão na nossa cara, mas a gente nunca percebe. Adoro crianças! Elas são demais! Gosto da capacidade delas de falar tudo na lata!

Gostei da sugestão do apelido! Vou inventar alguma coisa... –chutando a mente pra pegar no tranco- Hum... Acho que já tenho um! Mas agora eu não posso falar... Surpresa! Rsrsrs...

Quanto ao do Orochimaru eu também dei ótimas risadas escrevendo... Sabe, nunca vi ninguém fazendo isso, então aproveitei. Afinal, quando a gente não gosta de alguém, a gente tende a dar apelidos... Foi o que fiz. Quem bom que gostou! Bêbada eu tendo a ser muuuito louca. E foi daí que surgiram os apelidos...

Ah, que nada! Eu é que falo pelos cotovelos... Não se incomode em se refrear...

Falow, dear! Miiilll Bjusss!

**Uchiha kaoru-chan: **Oi! Como vai, dear? ELA COMENTOU DE NOVO! ELA COMENTOU DE NOVO! –toda feliz- Caham... Calma, calma... Respira fundo! Que legal! Suuper bom te ver por aqui!

Que bom que você gostou! Que achou bonito! Eu me esforcei... E cá entre nós, o cap que mais gostei de escrever até agora nessa fic... Mas deixa isso quieto... Porque pra uma mãe, os filhos têm que ser todos iguais, sem preferência... E a minha imaginação vai dar pipoca se ouvir eu falando isso... Aí ela se revolta e quer participar de Canudos e quem se estrumbica sou eu com minha boca santa... Nossa! Diga, sinceramente, você já viu alguma autora além de mim falar tanta abóbora na resposta de review? Liga não! Me enxotaram do hospício e desde então fico em casa no regime semi-aberto...

Noossa! Você chorou? Que lindo! Eu vou te dizer, escrevi com os olhos marejados. Do começo ao fim... Depois caiu a cachoeira na hora que ela disse que só matando ela pra passar. Outra prova de amor dessas, ele não recebe nem em mil anos! E sobre esse capítulo? Eu achei bem fofo também, mas não sei se todo mundo concorda... O que você acha?

Bem, o mister cobrão é o jeito que eu sempre chamei o Orochimaru. Desde a primeira vez que ele apareceu. Eu achei o cara igualzinho a uma cobra, então inventei isso. E toda a vez que me refiro a ele, chamo-o de mister cobrão... O Orochimaluco, Orochimalvado e derivados eu inventei na hora por causa do vinho... eu tava meio doidona, então saiu de tudo! Que bom que gostou! Depois de postado, eu fiquei meio insegura quanto a eles. Porque era uma fic séria e tudo mais, não sabia como o povo ia reagir aos apelidos... mas fico + que feliz que gostou!

Puxa, valeu! Que bom que você gosta do meu jeito nin... digo... de escrever! É algo que amo fazer e fico feliz que você goste de ler tanto quanto eu escrever... É o maior incentivo! Obrigada, viu?

Bijões! Ja ne!

**Uchiha Harumi:** Sério? Como eu sou má! Fazer as pessoas chorarem! Brincadeira. Rsrsrs...

Nooosssa! O.O Que chique! Eu sei fazer isso tudo? –chocada- Meu Deus! Olha o que você ta fazendo com meu ego, miga... Ele vai lá nas alturas desse jeito! Só não vou me achar, porque eu gosto de ficar perdida do jeito que estou... rsrsrsrs piadinha tosca, não repara...

Sinto-me lisonjeada! Que elogio, recebi agora, hein? Mamãe já pode ter orgulho... Viu mamy? Isso é pra você parar de reclamar que fico muito no pc:PPP pra mamy!

Que bom que eu emociono. Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Porque é de coração. Apenas me imagino nessa situação e descrevo o que eu sentiria, o que faria, mas sem perder o espírito dos personagens. É como se eles trabalhassem sozinhos na minha cabeça e tudo o que eu fizesse fosse descrever o que eles fazem. Incrível, né? Mas é assim... Automático... Mas vou te dizer, trilha sonora ajuda. Quando escrevo deixo sempre essa música do Metallica tocando e ocasionalmente Celine Dion... Aí, sai... Bem desse jeitinho...

CARAMBA! AGORA EU FIQUEI FELIZ! Valeu mesmo! Vou começar o cap novo logo... Agora fiquei super animada pra escrever... Depois faço meu dever do curso... Vou escrever mesmo! Pode contar com isso! Valeu mesmo!

Puxa... Perfeito? Que é isso! Não é isso tudo. não... Mas to feliz por você ter se emocionado! Ai, q lindo! Ela se emocionou pelo o que eu escrevi... –orgulhosa- Meu Deus! Que legal!

Suuuuper kissu! Até o próximo!

P.S.: Eu tenho orkut sim, mas como só entro na net no fim de semana e o orkut é pesado, entro muito pouco... É Eini Rovena Dias. Não repare na foto... Eu tenho até que trocar. É velha e escura... Pelo menos evita o susto que o pessoal tomaria... Porque minha imagem é de assustar...

**Hyuuga Tha**: OI! Nossa! Que isso! Que nada... É só uma ficzinha singela pra uma miguxa querida...

Bem, você não tinha comentado, mas o que vale e que comentou agora. E com toda a certeza, a sua review foi muito importante para que eu abandonasse por um final de semana os livros e viesse atualizar a fic... Sério mesmo! Eu to parecendo uma doida bitolada com os livros debaixo do braço... Quem vê, até pensa que sou evangélica. X.X Nada contra quem seja, but...

Pois é... Sasuke ta sem saber se vai pro norte ou vai pro sul, se fica ou passa... Ta uma bagunça a cabeça dele! É por isso que nos potes amaldiçoados vem uma mensagem assim: O ministério da Saúde adverte- Cair na conversa do Orochimalandro, causa crise existencial, muita dor de cabeça e ocasionalmente, você pode perder seu corpo. É um efeito brabo. Não indico a ninguém. u.u'''

É, ele mesmo! Gaara! Quem diria, né? É, eu tenho a tendência a maluquices... O Kakashi que sofre na minha mão... Eu jogo a Sakura pra cima dele e quando ele se anima, eu faço ele quebrar a cara... Sinceramente, não sei quem sofre mais nas minhas fics... Eu sou ruim com todo mundo! O Gaara também na me escapou... Acho que não deve ser agradável ser confundindo durante ahn... bem... Você sabe! É, realmente ele deixou de amar a si mesmo pra amar ela. Tadinho! Egocentrismo o tempo todo enjoa, né? Eu devia arranjar um par pra ele, mas como eu sou muito má e não quero ver o Gaara feliz, acho que vou fazê-lo terminar essa fic sozinho, na lama e sem dinheiro... HUAHUAHUAHUA... Ok, brincadeira! Eu não sou tãããão cruel.

Bem, ta aí o que aconteceu... Era um planinho da Sakura pra segurar ele, mas não funcionou mt bem. Tem cena fofa aí... Bem, umazinha, mas tem... E o próximo capítulo? Será que vamos ter mais choradeira? Será que devo montar uma fábrica de lenços de papel pra oferecer a Sakura, pelo Sasuke ter deixado-a? Vamos esperar um pouco e descobrir...

Não precisa morder as mãos... Morde o traseiro alheio! É melhor. -autora maluca-

Bjks e thank you so much pelo seu coment,viu? Deixou uma autora feliz e toda boba... Quer dizer, mais boba que o normal. Rsrsrs. Continue comentando, please...

A propósito, te vi numa comunidade do Orkut, de ficwriters, eu acho.

**Hyuuga Danoninho: **Olá! Nooossa! Quanta euforia...

Ero-sennin: Até que enfim alguém rebolando aqui... A Fighter não rebola pra mim! Vou pular cerca!

Fighter: Dear, cuidado! O Ero-sennin aparece aqui vez ou outra... E você sabe como esse velho babão, consumidor de viagra é, né? Se bem que, se você quiser, pode levar pra você... Não quero esse estorvo aqui! Apareceu no dia em que eu comecei a jogar um rpg em um fórum com ele... e desde então, não sai mais. E olha que eu já saí do fórum... Eita vida!

Ero-sennin: -arqueia as sobrancelha sugestivamente- E aí? Vai me querer, amoreco?

Fighter: ¬¬"""""" Eu mereço! Um exorcista, por favor! TIRA ESSE VELHO BABÃO DE MIM!

Ero-sennin: É ruim d'eu sair! Não até vc me dar o que eu quero!

Fighter- O que? Esse corpitcho lindo? É ruim, hein! Já basta, eu ter de me vendar pra tomar banho, pra vc não me ver!

Ero-sennin- Então não saio!

Fighter: -dá um soco- Agora sim posso voltar a review...

Ohhh... Que isso! Not perfect... Eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra melhorar...

Pode deixar... Vou continuar, sim! Mesmo que esteja atolada em estudos, vou ver se tiro a madrugada de sábado pra escrever...

Ops... Risco de vida? –com medo- Epa... –se esconde debaixo da mesinha do pc, tremendo- Ai, meu Zeus!

Bye, bye... Kissus

**-YoukoKurama-:** Nooossa! Ganhei outro adorei... YES! –comemora de novo... Se entupindo de chocolate- AH! Eu amo páscoa!

É! O Gaara! Eu achei que alguém fosse matar pelas pistas, mas... Depois eu reparei por mim própria que era impossível, porque eu deixei muito poucas pistas. Aí eu dei uma de masoquista e comecei a me bater por ser tão monga... rssrsrsrs Eu realmente gosto de surpreender. Normalmente mato personagem pra surpreender, mas acho que não tem necessidade nessa fic... Quando eu terminar meu serviço com o Sasuke, ele vai realmente desejar ter morrido. –risada maligna- Brincadeira, mas verdade seja dita, Sasuke ainda vai sofrer mais um pouquinho... Só não posso dizer porque. Mal de autoras, eu acho, esse negócio de não abrir a boca sobre que maldades fará com o personagem... Mesmo porque só aceito ser crucificada depois que me fizerem escorregar num tobogã de gilete e cair na piscina de álcool.-com pose de doida-

Pois é, o Gaara. Mais pra frente vamos ter mais uns relatos sobre o que aconteceu e o que levou com que os dois se casassem... ou se vocês preferirem mais detalhes, posso fazer uma fic só dos dois explicando o que ocorreu, como uma sidehistory, posso pensar no assuntos também... Dependendo do meu humor, até libero um capítulo de lembranças dele nessa fic.

Que pena... u.u Seria bom ter alguém por perto pra surtar comigo! Rsrsrsrsrs

Ah, sim... Convido sim! A gente pode incrementar a lista até... Ficaria Itachi, Sasuke, Kabuto, Kakashi, O 4º Hokage, Neji, Shikamaru... Sei lá a gente chama quem der... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA..

É festa. Uhuuuuu!

É aquele pedaço que você mais gostou... O que posso falar dele? Acho que também gostei, e olha que raramente gosto do que faço. Mas aguardem o fim... Huahuahuahua... imaginando a cena final com o Sasuke sentado e... Ops, é melhor eu parar de pensar nisso! Deixa isso pra depois. A Hana é uma amor, não é? Vocês vão ver o que eu vou aprontar até o fim da fic...

Bem, quanto ao parágrafo que você achou mais surpreendente, eu escrevi pra ser maldosa mesmo! Era pra deixar mesmo todo mundo de queixo caído. Eu não sabia o quanto ia chocar, mas... Arrisquei. Acho que fui feliz nessa minha doideira... Acho que a fase de surpresas já passou. Não tenho nada muito gritante planejado pro resto da fic, a não ser o final... Mas bem, isso fica pra outra hora, não?

Quanto ao parágrafo que você achou o melhor... Vou te dizer... Deu mó trabalhão. Tinha ficado normalzinho, no começo. Eu tava sem inspiração... Como esse capítulo rolou abandonado no meu pc faz tempo, então me deu tempo de relê-lo e alterá-lo até que ficasse do jeito que eu queria. Já esse cap que to postando agora, não ta exatamente o que eu queria, mas você que vai me dizer o que achou, certo?

Não! Você não me encheu com sua review! Na verdade, obrigada pelo carinho, sim?

Ah e já sei como vou por uma cena de ciúmes... Vou colocar dois vilõezinhos pra animar... Bem, aguarde...

Quanto ao flog, bem vou passar lá agora mesmo! Deixa só eu acabar o down das Magic Knight que vou lá.

**Dbr:** Bom te ver aqui! E a vida como vai?

Calma... –corada- Perfeita? Também não é assim... Rsrsrsrs... Que bom que você ta gostando! Isso me motiva pra caramba! Obrigada mesmo!

Bem, ele diz que não pode ficar... Ele não acha digno, tadinho. Que vontade passar a mão na cabeça dele e consolar, não é? SASUKE-KUN FOFOOOOOOOOO!

É eu sei que ele tem que ficar e concordo com você! O problema é que ele é muito orgulhoso e está em crise existencial. Muitos anos se passaram e muita coisa mudou, não foi? Vamos ver o que vai acontecer... Mas eu peço que preparem os lencinhos de papel se for mesmo acontecer o que eu penso... Huahuahuahua

Pois é... Sakura e Gaara. Foi o que eu disse a Youko, se der na telha eu posso até mesmo fazer uma fic pra explicar o que aconteceu para ambos se casarem e como foi o casamento... Mas fica mais pra frente... Talvez eu possa postar um cap especial com o Gaara... Mas ainda não sei. Também fiquei com pena do Gaara... Ninguém merece ser chamado pelo nome de outro... u.u Eu também terminaria tudo se fosse comigo.

Ela é fofa mesmo! Eu também gosto muito dela. Eu quero uma filhota igual a ela, quando eu crescer.

Vou fazer o possível! To na época do vestiba, por isso agora ta complicado, por eu estar estudando em período integral, mas farei o possível!

Ah, sim! Pode deixar! Não passarei do primeiro! Eu faço um estrago com álcool! Não vou dar o mal-exemplo, né? Se eu passar, pode me bater, ta? Rsrsrsrsrsrs

Bjks e obrigada mesmo pela sua review!


End file.
